Worthless  Dead And Breathing
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: Heath is confused, in love, and in pain. Who's hurting him? And who has he fallen in love with? Is it really love? Life is about to get a whole lot more complicated... Heath/Wade, Heath/Justin, Slash, rape... Review!
1. Chapter 1

Hazel eyes blinked open, but soon realised open or closed didn't make it any less dark. In his mind he registered the blindfold over his eyes, and the tight cloth wrapped around his mouth, preventing him from voicing anything and leaving a slight pain on the corners of his mouth. He could feel the rope around his bound wrists tearing into his skin with leach tug he attempted, trying desperately to free himself, but even if he has he regular strength instead of these sluggish movements he doubted he would be able to break free, the ropes were simply too strong. He could feel pain in his spine from where he had been sitting on the uncomfortable steel chair for however long he had been there. All sense of time was lost to him at this moment; he couldn't even tell if it was night anymore.

The last thing he could remember was walking back to the hotel after Smackdown, it was a warm night and he felt like he needed the fresh air. He thought he could sense someone trailing behind him, but he put it down to him being paranoid. Then he felt it. It was a rather small pinch to the back of his neck; he barely even noticed it, until the world began to grow grey, and each step forward making the dark pavement appear longer than it did before. He felt his knees slowly cave in, and that's when he began to fall, only to be caught in a large pair of arms, but before he could turn to see who these arms belonged to, his grey world went black.

The next thing he knew he was tied to a chair, blindfolded and gagged, with no idea where he was or why he was there. His heart began to race when the door opened. He heard footsteps, soft and paced, creeping towards him, he could hear them getting louder as they drew closer, and he was glad his sense of hearing hadn't been impaired, and he braced himself for whatever was coming next as the footsteps stopped. However he wasn't expecting gentle fingers to run their way through his hair. The fingers continued to gently card through his hair, when the touch dramatically changed and his hair was gripped hard, feeling like it was about to tear out from his skull. Another hand shot out to grab his face in a bruising grip, but his grunts of pain were masked by the gag still lodged in his mouth. He could feel warm breath against his face, he was waiting for his captive to say something, do something. But he couldn't have prepared himself for what was about to follow.

A rough pair of lips pressed themselves against his hard, forcing the gag to cut deeper into the corners of his mouth. He could feel blood tickling down from these cuts, and repressed a shudder as his tormenter moaned against his skin as he slowly licked the blood from his chin upwards, returning to the forced kiss. He tried to struggle, but his limbs wouldn't co-operate, and with the drugs still in his system it was a war trying just to keep his head up, but that was no longer a problem with the hand still gripping at his hair. Until that hand began to move. It slid downward slowly, moving down to his neck, caressing his chest through his shirt for a moment, and eventually worked its way down and under his shirt, when it returned to its previous task of molesting his chest. The fingers gently brushed against his smooth pecs, before seeking out his right nipple, squeezing and rubbing it until his body responded and he moaned into his gag. In his mind he knew he didn't want this, it was a natural response, but he still felt ashamed.

The lips caressing his finally left him mouth, only to move down and attack his neck, biting and sucking until he knew there was a mark there. But at the same time the hand removed itself from his chest and made its way to his crotch, rubbing it through the denim of his jeans before unzipping them so it could move inside, and molest his member through the fabric of his boxers. He could feel himself reacting, and tried with all his might to stop his body responding, but he just couldn't. He could feel himself growing harder with every caress, every touch, even rub. Then it stopped. The hand left his body, and the lips left his neck. He could hear the footsteps moving back to where they appeared, and he heard a door close, a lock click into place. And once again he was left alone, but this time he wasn't curious, he was ashamed and afraid. And as he sat there and let his silent tears pour from his eyes and soak his blindfold, he could help but hope in his mind that it someone, anyone, would find him, and save him from what he was afraid would happen if his captor returned. Because he knew if his captor took things further, if his captor broke him in a way he never thought possible for someone of his gender or with his job, he wouldn't be able to live with himself, to face anyone or even his reflection in the mirror. He knew exactly what he would have to do if that happened. And for the first time since he left home, he prayed. He prayed to God he wouldn't have to die at his own hand if his captor left him worthless. Heath prayed he wouldn't be left dead and breathing.


	2. Chapter 2

Heath bolted up right in his chair at the sound of a door slamming. He realised he must have fallen asleep after his captors previous visit, whether it was because of the drugs in his system or the fact he couldn't stop crying he wasn't sure. But at the thought of it being the drugs it registered to him that is was no longer a struggle to keep his eyes open, or keep his head up for that matter.

"They must have worn off" with that in mind he began tugging at the ropes that bound his wrists, noticing how less sluggish his movements were. He began fighting against his binds with all his strength, forgetting completely about his captor, until he felt a large sting where his captor had smacked him. He instantly stopped; remembering the different path those hands had taken previously, the reason his heart was beating so much faster. Heath felt those fingers again, tenderly soothing the pain on his cheek they had just caused. Heath briefly wondered if his captor was schizophrenic, but ignored the idea, because he knew it would make everything so much worse for him.

The long, caressing fingers removed themselves from his face, and his captor moved over somewhere else in the room, somewhere that wasn't far. He could hear his captor rummaging around for something, realising he was looking through a bag. His captor walked back over to him, and stopped dead in front of him. He grabbed on to the bottom of Heaths t-shirt, and pulled it forward slightly. Heath briefly wondered what he was doing, until he felt a chill against his bare stomach. His captor was removing his shirt.

"Oh God, no!" was the only thought Heath could process at that moment, and he began to struggle frantically, but he stopped when he felt the tips of those scissors pressing gently into his throat. He undertook the silent command of remaining still, but he couldn't stop himself from sobbing gently at what he believed was to come. Heath sat there after his shirt had been removed, waiting, but what he got afterwards was something he didn't expect.

"God, he looks so good right now, withering in pain" was all he could think about while he sat there, slowly carving into Heaths chest. It was deep enough to scar but not cause serious damage. He was carving his name into Heaths chest, so everyone knew he belonged to him. Heath was his property. And he would never let the other man forget that, the carving on his chest would be a reminder of it, everytime he looked in the mirror, everytime he removed his shirt, he would understand who owned him. That thought made his captor smile.

He didn't want to hurt Heath, really he didn't, but the boy needed to learn his place. After all, who did he think he was? Walking around like he owned the place, and he had the nerve to reject him? How dare he?

"I'm sorry, I just aint into guys that way" Please, as if that dirty little whore wasn't into guys. The little slut was probably spreading his legs for anyone who called him pretty, yet Heath still had the nerve to reject him? Well, he'd get what he wanted one way or another, even if it meant forcing heath to submit he would. It was worth the time it would take to break him, to teach the little slut his place. But yes it would defiantly be worth it when Heath finally understood, his place? Was right under his captor, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to change that. And if his captor had his way? Heath would be on his knees begging for his cock by the time he was finished. He'd make sure of it.

With that thought in his head, he finished off the final letter, and placed the knife on the floor. As he watched the blood run down Heaths already pale chest, he couldn't help but run his tongue over the cuts, the metallic taste driving him wild, and those oh so sweet whimpers mixing in with Heaths sobs were running straight to his cock. He could help but moan in satisfaction at the noises Heath was making, in his mind Heath knew exactly what those noises were doing to him, and he was doing it on purpose just to tease him, just like all those times at work. The subtle touches during their matches, the way he 'casually' bent over to pick up something he had dropped. Oh yeh, Heath knew exactly what he was doing, then and now, and it was turning him on to no end.

He could feel the pressure building in his groin, he had to relive himself, but he knew Heath wasn't ready for that stage of their relationship. But that didn't mean he couldn't have some fun. He stood up quickly, undoing his pants and pulling his erect cock out. He took the time to stroke himself, wanting to make this last, but those sexy little whimpers and sobs pulling themselves from Heaths mouth, and the way his name was scrawled on Heaths chest, his precious blood flowing down, it was all too much, he sped up the movements of his hand, and it didn't take much longer before he was coming, moaning Heaths name and spraying his release all over his 'lovers' face. The sight of Heath covered in his cum was almost enough to make him hard again. But he couldn't risk getting hard now, he had to leave before he was late for work, God know Vince would have a heart attack if he thought two of his superstars were missing. But he'd be back for more fun later.

Heath could feel it running down his face, soaking his hair. He thanked God he still had the gag on, he would have dreaded tasting it. How could this happen? As if the pain he felt with that knife wasn't enough, he was then humiliated like this? He just felt so ashamed. He wasn't a lover of men, he had always preferred women, admittedly he'd received a few blowjobs back in NXT from a certain African pretty boy, but with Justin's mouth and hair, all he had to do was close his eyes and it was easy to imagine it was a woman on their knees. But he'd never imagined anything like this happening. Wasn't it always the girls that were told to watch out for guys who'd force them? He couldn't believe this was happening to him. And as he sat there almost silently sobbing, his eyes slipping shut once again, he began thinking that if things got worse, maybe suicide wasn't such a bad risk.


	3. Chapter 3

He quietly entered the room in which Heath lay sleeping. He was in a bad mood a few moments ago – Big Shows 'knockout punch' still making his ears ring. Of course it was storyline that he hated The Corre, but the punch he threw tonight was real. What he had done to him he don't know, as far as he knew he hadn't done anything wrong. Maybe Big Show was jealous of what him and Heath had, after all he had seen the way Big Show had looked at his lover. It was the same way everyone looked at the young ginger haired wrestler. Everyone of those filthy creatures looking at Heath with lust, probably jacking off at the idea of bending Heath over and owning his tight little ass. But they could never have him. Heath would never love them they way he loved him. Heath did love him, he was just confused right now, but he'd soon realise. And when he did they would be happy together, but until that day he would have to continue to show Heath how life should be for them.

His previous bad mood was forgotten when his eyes came to rest on his younger lover. He'd look so innocent sleeping there if it wasn't for the blood and cum staining his pale skin. He moved past Heath to go over to the table which sat next to the bed in the room. He sat down the water and other supplies he had brought with him, before quickly moving back over to where Heath sat, and using his pocket knife to slash through the ropes that bound his wrists and ankles. His strength allowed him to pick Heath up with little difficulty, and carry him over to the bed. He laid Heath down on the bed, and removed his gag but kept his blindfold on. He couldn't describe the need that he felt to hide his identity from Heath, but he felt almost as if he couldn't show the younger wrestler who he was until Heath was comfortable with his new role in life.

He cut off his thinking process and got back to the task at hand. Before he did anything else he cuffed Heaths wrists to the bed posts, and then proceeded to use a few of the supplies he had brought to clean Heaths cuts. After all he didn't want his lover to get an infection. Once he was finished he quickly swiped a cloth over Heaths face and hair to try and remove most of the dried on cum, and then placed it back on the table.

He checked to ensure Heath was still asleep – he figured Heath must have been exhausted considering he hadn't been disturbed at all by the movements – and then moved to the foot of the bed. He removed Heaths shoes and socks, before moving higher. He hadn't done up Heaths jeans since the first visit, so it was a simple task of pulling those jeans down muscular legs, Heaths boxers soon following. He had a blanket to cover Heath later, and the air conditioning was already on to prevent Heath from getting cold considering he wasn't planning on clothing Heath for a while. He couldn't help but sit there and admire Heaths body, completely naked and right there for him to touch. Sure he'd seen Heath in the shower a few times, and it was fun, but with the other two members of Corre there he couldn't really admire Him the way he wanted to. But now, Heath was there, naked and all his.

Before he allowed himself to get too excited, he reached over to the table to grab some new rope, and tied it around Heaths ankles before securing it to the corners of the bottom frame work of the bed. When he was finished Heaths legs were spread wide, and he had the perfect view. He couldn't resist himself, seeing Heath in that state. He gently took hold of the others cock and began giving it a few strokes. He could see already that the younger man was beginning to stir at the movements of his hand, and he was glad of that. His hand continued its slow and steady pace as his lips began moving up Heaths torso slowly, stopping to suck and lick at one of his nipples, his teeth tugging it gently before he used his tongue to lap at it once again. He repeated these movements on his other nipple, before moving up once more and nipping at his neck, biting and sucking enough to bruise the skin, it was a less permanent mark of ownership, but it was still there.

He knew Heath had awoken by now, but was probably confused at what was happening. He couldn't resist leaning up to brush his lips against Heaths, slipping his tongue inside his mouth as Heath opened his lips. He explored to warm cavern, caressing Heaths tongue with his own until Heath suddenly bit down. Pain shot through his tongue as blood poured into Heaths mouth. He recoiled, and unthinkingly smacked Heath across the face. He couldn't help it, it was a natural reaction. Well, that, and he was slightly pissed off about what Heath had just done. The smack must have had the desired affect though, because when he leaned in to lap up the blood from where Heath's lip had split, Heath wasn't making any form of movement to try and stop him, he wasn't protesting at all. He leaned up for another kiss, this time more wary about slipping his tongue past those tempting lips, but he did anyway and this time Heath didn't bite down, although he didn't reciprocate either.

His right hand was still moving at a torturously slow pace, up and down Heaths shaft, stopping occasionally to rub his thumb over the head before continuing. But even with his pace Heath's body was reacting to him, his cock filling out and coming to life. Heath was trying to close his legs, to hide his body from view. But even if he wasn't sat between Heaths legs, the ropes around his ankles would have prevented his from doing so anyway. But he couldn't understand why Heath would feel so ashamed of his beautiful body that he felt the need his hide it from his lover. That could have been a good thing though, if he couldn't show it to his own lover there was no way Heath would allow anyone else to see him this way right? So after a bit of coaxing he was sure Heath would be comfortable showing that perfectly pale body to him, but no one else. And that's exactly how it should have been.

With that wonderful thought in his mind, he removed his mouth from Heath and took a few seconds to take in that lush mouth of his, his lips now kiss swollen and more red than normal, as he blindly reached over to the table to grab the lube he had placed there earlier with everything else. He moved his mouth down Heaths body once again, but this time he didn't stop until he reached near the top of Heaths manhood. He could hear Heaths breath hitch at the idea of what was to come next, and without warning he took Heath in his mouth. He bobbed his head up and down, pausing long enough to slide his tongue across the slit several times, before moving back down. He repeated this several times, each time taking in more of Heath. The breathy moans and whimpers coming from Heaths mouth were more than worth the bitter taste in his mouth, a taste he was sure his lover would prefer more.

Seeing his lover was distracted, he slicked a few of his fingers up with lube, then slowly slid one into Heath, being careful not to hurt Heath as he breached the tight ring of muscles. It almost felt virgin tight, but he knew from personal experience that Heath wasn't a virgin when it came to taking things up his ass. But damn, the tightness he could feel around his finger was almost enough for him to pull his finger out and replace it with his cock. But he knew he couldn't do that yet. He had to gain Heaths trust. After all, he had seen the way his 'friend' and two time alliance had treated him. He thought no-one knew, but he could see the way Heath flinched when he was near him, the fleeting looks, and the random bruises that couldn't be explained away by his job. But it was ok, he would earn Heaths trust, he'd teach Heath he wasn't the same. And one day Heath would trust him enough to let him make love to him, and Heath would understand how much he was cared for, but until then he had to control himself.

He got back to the task at hand, and removed his finger, only to replace it with two. His mouth was still moving up and down on Heaths cock, his tongue pressing against the vein on the underside of it, and his fingers prodded around, searching for that one special spot that would make Heath come undone. He could tell when he had found it; the moans Heath had been trying to swallow were ripped from his throat. Heath was withering in pleasure, moaning so loudly. He knew Heath was close, so he thrusted his fingers at a faster pace, hitting his sweet spot everytime. He took Heath in all the way, tasting every inch of him. He moaned around Heaths cock, and that was it, Heath was coming down this throat, and he swallowed almost all of it. He kept some in his mouth as he allowed Heaths flaccid cock to slip from his mouth as he removed his fingers, and moved up to kiss Heath once more, shoving his tongue in his mouth, forcing Heath to taste himself. When he was finished he moved off of Heath, and covered him with the blanket to prevent him from getting cold. With a final kiss to Heaths forehead he left the room. The last thing he could hear before he closed the door was the weak sounds of his lovers crying. And it made him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

Heath lay there, silently allowing the tears to fall. How could he have let that happen? How could he have enjoyed that? The smack across his face may have stunned him enough to silence him, but his mind was still screaming no. Yet he still came? He had heard himself moaning, he could feel the jolts of pleasure running through him as that mouth moaned around his cock, those fingers pressed against his sweet spot. And he felt ashamed of it all. How could he allow this man, whoever he was, to violate him like this? Heath just couldn't figure it out. But then again, it wasn't the first time was it? It wasn't the first time he had been violated that way. He had refused to admit it to himself before hand, hell; he had refused to remember it. But Heath had been taken before. He had been curious about how it felt, so one night after a few drinks he had asked Wade to do it. He had asked Wade Barrett to fuck him. He hadn't exactly been sober at the time, and he trusted Wade, they had been friends since FCW. So he thought it would be ok. Yet he had been wrong. Oh so wrong.

Wade had only used his mouth to bite Heaths neck and chest, it was painful, but Heath didn't say anything, he had seen Wades temper and didn't want to anger him, so he kept quiet. He had quickly rid them both of their clothes, then forced his fingers into Heaths mouth, Heath tried his best to coat them in saliva but he didn't get much of a chance as Wade soon pulled them out, thrusting one into Heath without warning. He quickly added another one, moving them around slightly before pulling out, and spitting on his hand, using that to slick up his cock. Heath knew that wasn't no were near enough prep considering the size of Wade, but again out of slight fear he didn't say anything. But he didn't hesitate to scream as Wade thrusted in. Wade didn't get all the way in on the first thrust, so he pulled back. He noticed the thin coat of blood on his cock but didn't care, he simply thrusted back in, getting it all in this time. He had continued to thrust in and out of the smaller man and a fast and rough pace, not caring about the tears falling from the others eyes, or the screams and pleads falling from his lips. He didn't even attempt to get heath hard, he just continued using the others body to pleasure himself, and he was enjoying the tight heat enveloping him. God it just felt so good, so perfect to him. As he got closer to the edge his thrusts became more erratic. And when he knew he was about to cum, he pulled out and jerked himself off until streams of cum were covering the young gingers chest, adding humiliation to the pain he must have already felt.

Heath felt like he had been torn apart. He knew he was bleeding, he could feel nothing but pain shooting through him. He had begged the older man to stop, pleaded with him, but to no avail. Wade hadn't stopped, he hadn't even slowed down or tried to go gentler at the cries of his younger team mate, he had carried on at the same pace until he came. But what could be argued to be the worst part had come afterward, after the rape, after the humiliation. Wade had treated him like he was nothing more than a slut. He had just thrown his clothes at him and ordered him out of his room.

"Get dresses and get out, look at the mess you've already made, I don't need a whore like you dirtying up the rest of the place."

Heath had felt so ashamed and he dressed himself, and somehow managed to limp his way back to his and Justin's room. He had stripped himself off and climbed into the shower as soon as he got there, trying his best to ignore the blood staining his thighs. And he didn't even want to think about what was covering his chest. He had cried in the shower, the water disguising his tears. But he refused to admit that his friend had raped him, he didn't even want to think it. So in his mind he simply marked it down as an experience that he didn't enjoy, and would not be doing again.

Until a few weeks later that was. He had managed to pretend that nothing had changed between him and the Brit. But that was before he found himself alone with him. The rest of the Nexus had already left the lockeroom, and he found himself alone with Wade for the first time since the incident. He was feeling rather nervous, and somewhat scared, but he believed the elder superstar wouldn't do anything. But that belief soon changed when he found himself slammed face first against his locker. He found feel the other mans breath against his neck, one of his hands reaching down to grab Heaths ass.

"Well, I suppose it wouldn't be as bad making a mess here would it? After all, it's not me that has to clean it up this time. And I wouldn't mind having another sample of that cute little ass of yours. So if I were you? I'd shut up, and try not to scream too loudly."

Heath could already feel the tears stinging his eyes. What happened last time had destroyed part of him already. He knew if it happened again then his career was over. He only had a WWE career because of the Nexus, and he knew if it happened again, if he let Wade rape him again, he would never been able to get in a ring with him. He wouldn't even been able to stand in the same room as him. If he got raped again, everything was over. So Heath fought. He fought and struggled for all he was worth. But it was to no avail. His strength was no match for the older man. And Heath almost lost it at the feeling of his jeans and boxers being slid down his legs. He hadn't even felt them being unzipped. But he could defiantly feel the fingers that had found their way back to his entrance, except this time they were completely dry. Heath tried as hard as he could not to tense as once again he was roughly breeched from behind, hearing Wade moan at the tightness he found there still. But he couldn't help but tense at the sound of Wades zipper going down, and a few seconds later his cock rubbing against the valley of Heath's ass, slick with pre-come and nothing more. He tried to brace himself for the pain, but it never came.

Instead he felt Wade being pulled away from him, and he couldn't help but wince as his fingers were roughly pulled out. He could hear sounds of a fight, but he couldn't bring himself to look. Instead, he slid down the locker and brought his knees up to his chest, wrapping his arms around his legs as he sat there sobbing. He heard someone leaving, the door slamming behind them. Heath couldn't help but flinch as someone gently touched his arm, but looked up anyway. He was met with the warm, concerned eyes of his best friend, and for reasons he didn't know he felt almost, safe. He let Justin lift him up and fix his clothes, he was past the point of embarrassment so he didn't care that Justin could see everything. He just wanted to go home. He was Justin grabbing his bags, and then he grasped Heaths arm gently, leading him out the door and to Justin's rental. He could barely even remember the ride back to the hotel, not even moving until Justin opened his door and grabbed his hand. Slowly, and with Justin's help, he managed to make it all the way back to their hotel room and sit on his bed before he broke out in almost pitiful sobs. Justin quickly crossed the room and sat down next to Heath, grabbing onto his friend and holding him in a tight embrace, allowing the younger man to cry into his shoulder as he relayed the whole story to Justin, of his curiosity, the first attack, and what had happened before Justin had come to his rescue.

Justin was livid. He had already been furious when he walking into the locker room to see their 'fearless leader' assaulting Heath. But he had been jealous as well. Justin had wanted Heath for so long, since way back before NXT, but he had always assumed Heath was straight, so he had to satisfy himself with his own hand, and a few memories simple memories of what it felt like to taste the younger man when heath had allowed Justin to suck him off. But hearing Heath recall the story of what had happened with Wade he couldn't help but wonder if maybe Heath would allow him to show him what it could be like, how good it could feel.

"Heath, I know it may not seem like it, but what you wanted to try that first night? It could feel amazing. I know Wade hurt you, and I know you're probably scared, but it can feel so much better, I promise."

Heath lifted his head to look Justin in the eye. He had wondered the first night if that was how it always felt, if it was he didn't know how people could enjoy it. But if Justin was right, then maybe he didn't have to shy away from all the guys in the lockeroom who participated in such activities, maybe he just needed to avoid Wade? But he was scared. After all, he trusted Justin, but then again he had trusted Wade as well, and look how that ended up. But Justin was smaller than him, maybe if things took a turn for the worse he could fight his way out this time. Either way, Heath needed to know.

With his eyes still locked on Justin's, Heath leaned forward and pressed his lips to the slightly older males, catching him off guard. But Justin's brain soon caught up, and he began reciprocating the kiss. He slowly leaned heath back after removing their shirts, and leaned on top of him as he kissed him again, slowly but passionately, his tongue coaxing its way into Heaths mouth. He could feel the younger man still as he began removing their pants and underwear, so he moved his lips off of Heaths, and opted for kissing his way down his smooth chest. He knew Heath could feel the familiarity of it, he knew the pleasure to follow, and hopefully that would be enough to distract Heath long enough for Justin to prepare him. Justin followed his usual routine of getting Heath off, with the exception that this time; he had already coated his fingers in lube, and was gently sliding one in. Heath winced slightly, he must have been in some discomfort after what Wade had done, but Justin simply sucked harder and it distracted Heath long enough for him to continue prodding round, looking for that one spot he knew would drive Heath wild with desire. And he knew exactly when he found it.

As Heath arched his back and moaned, it gave Justin his queue to add another finger, making sure to hit that spot everytime he thrusted them in. He added a third to make sure Heath was prepared enough, he didn't want to hurt Heath the way Wade did. When he was sure Heath was prepared, he withdrew his fingers and his mouth, hearing Heaths moan of protest. He must have been enjoying himself so far. Justin could see Heath watching him, with both lust and fear, and he coated his hard cock with lube, making sure it was totally covered. He positioned himself at Heaths entrance and leaned down once more to capture Heaths lips in a sweet kiss, as he slowly slid his member into the hilt. He waited for Heath to get use to the feeling, and when Heath started moving his hips he began thrusting at a slow, almost lazy pace. He was using all his self control to not just pound into him, but he knew he couldn't do that after what that fuckin' Brit had done to him. So he continued moving slowly, stoking Heaths hard member, until Heath cut the kiss off to beg him to go faster. That was a request he had no problems complying with. He quickened his pace, making sure to hit Heaths prostate dead on everytime, and continued to stroke Heaths cock in time with his thrusts.

He could feel Heath was getting close to the edge, so he quickened his pace, and it was enough to make Heath come undone. He felt ribbons of cum covering their chests, and as Heath tightened around him he lost it was well. He came deep inside Heath, collapsing on his chest, before carefully pulling out and rolling over onto his side. He was spent; he knew Heath must have been as well. So that's why he was surprised when Heath got up and began dressing.

"Heath? What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Heath, why are you leaving?"

"Look Justin, I'm sorry ok? It was fun what we just did, and yeh you were right it can't feel better compared to how it was with Wade, but truth is someone like you probably enjoys it more than I do." Justin recoiled at this. What was that suppose to mean?

"What do you mean someone like me?"

"You know, someone who's actually gay. Look, it was fun alright, but that's all it was. And it won't be happening again, I can promise you that much. I'm sorry, I just aint into guys that way."

And with that Heath had turned on his heels and left Justin sat there in a stunned silence.

Heath didn't want to remember what had happened; he had felt so guilty after leaving Justin like that. He could see the hurt expression on his friends face, but he couldn't stay. He had just felt so... dirty. Wrong. He just felt like he needed to get clean. How could he have let that happen to him? He had always been curious about how it felt, but to let himself be used in that way three time? By two different guys? He couldn't help but feel ashamed of himself, so he had ran. And afterwards he refused to acknowledge what had happened with either male. He had simply ignored it, acted like nothing had happened with either man.

Was this why it was happening again? Was this abuse punishment for what he had done? But even if it was punishment Heath couldn't deny that it had felt good. Yet there was a familiarity of those movements, the gentleness, even the taste. But he was too emotionally drained to think about where he had felt those things before, so instead he allowed himself to drift off in a fitful sleep, dreaming of hurtful Brit, African Angels, and emotions he just couldn't describe.

Authors Notes:

:O Who could it be? Okay, it's pretty obvious right now, but you'll know for definite next chapter ;) And thank you to everyone who has read this and stuck with it so far, hope it hasn't been disappointing! And as a side note, I know that Justin's real name is Paul, Wade's real name is Stu and Heaths real name is... Well, Heath. But for the sake of this fic I'm going to pretend that their ring names are their real names, seeing as I prefer their ring names :D

New chapter should been up soon! Feel free to review!


	5. Chapter 5

He strolled into his bed room where he had moved Heath while the younger man had been asleep. He was glad he no longer had to continuously move back and forth between Heath and where ever Smackdown was taping to check on the younger man. It was costing quite a bit, but it was something he had to do to make sure Heath was fed and given water. But he had been injured in a house show earlier on, his opponent moving into the wrong position so when he hit his finisher he could barley move. He had been given painkillers, but his ribs were sufficiently bruised from the impact of the landing so the doctor had signed his off for three week to give him time to heal, with fear one of them might have cracked if another moved went wrong. This meant that he got three weeks at home with his lover. He was excited to be able to spend that much time with the younger man. He knew he couldn't take Heath back to Smackdown until he could trust him not to do something stupid, so he didn't get to see him often, but that was about to change. He was confident that by the end of these three weeks he would have broken the young wrestler into his new role, and he could take Heath back to Smackdown. Of course he'd already convinced the police that he knew that, in fact, Heath hadn't been kidnapped. That Heath simply needed a break because he was stressed after a fight they'd had about coming out. With the note from 'Heath' that he had forged and used as evidence, the police dropped the case, and with WWE joining with the GLAAD Stephanie was more than happy to allow Heath sometime off, after all having two gay superstars would make them look more 'diverse' and 'open'. It would certainly help their image.

He crossed over the room to the bed where Heath lay in a deep sleep. Heath was only tied to the bed post by one hand, so the young man had moved onto his side. He was pretty tired himself despite the excitement, and so he undressed till he was only in his boxers, then moved under the blanket and spooned up behind Heath and draping his arm across Heaths chest. He'd show Heath tomorrow how excited he was. But for now, as Heath shuffled back in his sleep to fit their bodies closer, he was content with simply sleeping with his lover in his arms.

Heath woke to a strange sensation. He felt warm, comfortable. He moved back slightly into whatever was behind his that was radiating this warmth. The only thing troubling his was the feeling of something tightening around his chest. He opened his eyes to see what it was, realising that for the first time since he had been taken that he wasn't blindfolded. He glanced down to see what the pressure was, and was slightly shocked to see an arm resting on his chest. He came to the realisation that his attacker was behind him, but from the light, even breathing he guessed his attacker was still asleep. How long had his captor been there? Heath almost wanted to turn around, to see his captors face for the first time. But he was scared. If he moved his attacker might wake up, and God knows what he would do to Heath then.

'_But you enjoyed it last time, didn't you?'_

Heath could hear the voice in his head talking, teasing him. But he couldn't help but agree with it. Despite the fear and shame running through him, he had felt pleasure above it all. He had enjoyed what had happened. Hell, he had almost begged his captor for more. What kind of person did that make him? But Heath's train of thought stopped as he felt his captor shifting slightly, pressing what Heath assumed to be his 'morning wood' up against Heaths ass, grinding slightly, gently. Heath bit back a moan at the feel of it, he couldn't help himself, he moved his ass back slightly, so the pressure of his captors cotton clad cock was greater against his bare ass. God, he really was a dirty little slut wasn't he? But it wasn't his fault, he just craved the touch. Everytime his captor left he was alone, for however long it was, without any form of human contact. So everytime his captor returned, he was so relieved that he wasn't alone anymore that he allowed his captor to touch him. And considering how gentle and giving he was for a psychopath, Heath couldn't help but enjoy himself everytime his captor brought him to orgasm.

The grinding was building in pressure now, and he could feel his captors other arm moving, pulling down his underwear. Now they were both naked and Heath couldn't help but moan at the feeling of his captor bare hardness pressing against the sensitive skin of his ass. He didn't know how long his captor had been gone for this time but it felt so much longer than it usually was, despite the fact in reality he was only gone for just over four days, but unlike all the other times he had simply left a few bottles of water on the bed side table within Heaths reach, and left before Heath woke up. He hadn't even given Heath a kiss goodbye. He always gave Heath a kiss goodbye. So while his captor was gone Heath had tried to figure out what he had done wrong, how he had upset his captor. And without knowing it, Heath was slowly starting to lose control, in exactly the way his captor wanted him to.

Heath continued grinding backwards against his captors cock, letting out a moan of approval as the arm that was around his chest moved down, the hand gripping Heaths own hard on. Moving in sync with his grinding, his captor was getting them both off, and it wasn't long before Heath was cuming. Heath could feel it when his captor reached his own climax, his seed shooting all over Heaths ass and lower back. Heath was tired, but he knew his captor would untie his hand soon so they could shower before the liquid covering them dried on.

He was right, his captors hands moved to untie Heath fully, knowing Heath wouldn't try to leave, after all he had been behaving himself recently. At the feeling of his hand falling Heath moved to turn over on his back, and gasped. Because for the first time since he had been kidnapped, Heath got a good look at who his captor was, and despite how shocked he was at the discovery, he couldn't figure out if he felt more betrayed or lustful about who his captor was. But as he stared into warm eyes, and took in that all too familiar smile, there was only one name racing through his mind.

"Justin?"

Authors Notes:

DUN DUN DUN! Now we all know who it is for definite, but how is Heath going to react to this new discovery?

And don't you just love it when you're laptop dies and you realise your idiotic sister has taken the charger and she won't be home for another two days? :\ I finished the chapter on Sunday but this was the first chance I've had to post it! But now it's all done, so I suppose I'll have to write the next chapter now... :P Review please! Oh, and tell me what you think about Justin being the captor! :D


	6. Chapter 6

"Justin?"

Heath could only stare up at the slightly older man as he tried to get his thought focused. But his focus soon melted away as the older man kissed him, his beard scratching slightly against Heath but the younger man didn't care. He couldn't deny himself the feeling, but more so he was afraid that the South African would leave again if he struggled, and he didn't want to be alone. But he couldn't help the slight fear that ran through him as Justin moved to settle between his legs. Yeh he had enjoyed what had happened a few moments ago, but that was just rubbing. The idea of having sex with the slightly older man was one that scared him. He knew Justin wouldn't hurt him if he behaved, but after what Wade had done he was still afraid of the idea of someone fucking him. Truth be told that was why he left Justin that night. He had enjoyed what had happened but God he was still so scared. Because he knew he couldn't do it again, but what if Justin wanted to? What if Justin didn't listen when he said no? All these thoughts were running through his mind once again. So be couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief as Justin pulled back, stroking Heaths hair gently.

"Come on babe, I think we both need a shower, don't you?"

Heath couldn't help but agree with him, wanting to wash off the cum dried on him. He nodded at Justin, and allowed the other to pull him up off the bed and take his hand, leading him to the bathroom.

When they reached their destination Heath stood in the mirror examining himself as Justin set the shower to a suitable temperature and got some towels out. His eyes were drawn to Justin's name carved into his chest.

'_So that's what he was doing with the knife that day?'_

Heath had wondered about that, but when he saw the scarring across his chest he was almost amazed. Heath hadn't thought that anyone would love him so completely that they would mark him eternally for the world to see. Heath couldn't help but turn to look at Justin with nothing but love in him eyes. He smiled as Justin told him the shower was ready, and as he moved past the older man he gave him a brief kiss, then climbed in. He knew Justin must have been shocked but he had to show the other man how happy he was about how much he loved him. Heath was just so... happy.

If Heath had any control over his own mind he'd have been furious and scared, yet all the time spent alone had him relying on Justin's company, Justin's touch. He had no idea he was developing Stockholm syndrome, in his mind he was simply beginning to understand his feelings Justin, beginning to appreciate how much Justin loved him, which was exactly what Justin was thinking. In Justin's delusional mind Heath was falling for him, and he was accepting his new role. And that suited both men just fine.

After their shower both men had settled back into bed. Heath was ecstatic to learn he wouldn't be alone for a whole three weeks. Justin had switched the TV on, not really planning on watching it. His eyed drifted down to Heaths neck, and he couldn't resist. He lowered his head and licked a long strip up Heaths neck before catching some of his skin between his teeth. He bit down somewhat hard, and began sucking the skin that he had captured, Heaths moans only encouraging him to continue. By the time he pulled back Heath had a huge mark on his neck, and it did nothing but make Justin hard, his cock slowly beginning to fill out. He rolled Heath on his back and settled between his legs. But he was slightly put off by the look on his lovers face. He looked scared, almost horrified.

"Heath? What's wrong baby?"

"I, I just..." Heath stammered out, unsure of what to say.

"You just what?" Justin was growing somewhat impatient with the younger ginger; he wanted to know what the hell was wrong so he could get back to what he had been doing.

"Well it's just that, well, after the first time with Wade..." Justin cut him off furiously.

"Wade? Why the hell are thinking about him now? Oh I get it, after your 'first time' you wanted it like that more often. Is that why you left me that night? Didn't I give you what you want? You fucking whore, you want it rough? You can have it as fuckin' rough as you want it bitch!"

Justin was furious with Heath. How could that fuckin bitch mention Wades name now? But if Heath wanted it rough he could have it fuckin rough. Ignoring Heath pleas Justin turned him over; spitting on his fingers he roughly pushed three of them in, moving them around a bit before pulling out. He spat on his hand and used it to slick up his cock slightly before spreading Heaths legs a bit wider and, without warning, roughly shoved his cock into Heath. He stilled for a moment to enjoy the tight feeling of Heath clenched around him, his pleasure blocking out the sounds of Heath screaming. He pulled back gently before slamming back in, and continued thrusting into Heath at a brutal pace. He didn't even bother touching Heaths cock, not that it would have made much of a difference as Heath wasn't hard at all. Justin clamped on of his hands on Heaths hip, the other roughly grabbing Heaths hair and pulling it, forcing Heaths head back. As Justin got close to the edge his thrusts became more erratic, until eventually he stilled, spilling his load inside of his lover.

When he came down off his high he pulled out, finally noticing the coat of blood covering his cock and dripping down Heaths thighs. But he also noticed his lovers gentle sobbing.

"What the hell are you crying for? You wanted it rough didn't you?"

But as Heath explained, painfully and through sobs, that he hadn't wanted it rough and that he was afraid of sex after what the Brit had done to him, Justin felt his anger fading quickly, giving way for guilt to settle in. Heath had simply been scared after he was hurt the first time, and Justin had gone and hurt him again. He was worse than Wade. Justin could barely breathe. He had raped the man he loved, how could he have done something like that? Justin got up, slowly dressing himself, and moved to leave. He couldn't stay with Heath after what he had done. He knew Heath would hate him. So that's why he was shocked when Heath began screaming.

"No! Where are you going? You can't leave me; you said you wouldn't leave me! Please God don't leave me again!"

Justin could hear the fear pouring out of his younger lover's mouth with each word. So he moved back over to the bed and gathered the sobbing man into his arms.

"It's ok baby, I won't leave you ever again, I promise. God I'm so sorry baby, so sorry. I didn't ever want to hurt you like he did!" Justin cried, on the verge of almost sobbing himself.

"It's ok, you didn't mean to hurt me, you were just over reacting a bit. I know you love me. I forgive you, just, just don't leave me again. Please? Don't ever leave me again Justin, Ok? Promise me you won't leave?"

"Never baby, I promise." And with that Justin sat there comforting his lover, allowing Heath to fall asleep in his arms, and promising himself that he wouldn't have sex with the younger man until he knew Heath was ready. No matter how long that took.


	7. Chapter 7

It had been a few days since the incident, and Heath was happy. After he had woken up they had talked, and Justin had said that he would wait until Heath was ready before they had sex. They had, had a few make out sessions, and bit of groping and touching, and Heath had even given Justin a hand job, and Justin hadn't tried to pressure Heath into having sex yet. So this put Heath in a very good mood. And so had the information that he would be returning to work. Justin had explained to him what he had to say to Stephanie in order to return, and that he couldn't tell her what had really happened at the start. He had also been told by his lover that he would have to change his ring attire so he could wear a t-shirt because of the scarring. Heath had been upset at first until Justin said that it wasn't because he was ashamed to let everyone know they were together, it was just that some people wouldn't understand the special bond they had, and if they saw Heaths scarred chest they might take Justin away because they'd have thought Justin had hurt him. After this Heath was more than happy to agree to change his attire. And it was then Justin knew that he could use the threat of being alone to get Heath to behave once he allowed him to return, it was almost perfect. And Stephanie had hold him that when they returned they would be tag team champions again, so Justin didn't have to worry about sharing a dressing room with those filthy pervs, him and Heath would have their own lockeroom. The thought of what they could get up to in that lockeroom was almost enough to make Justin hard.

Heath had spent all his time with Justin since Justin had come home, and believed his feelings for the other man were growing stronger. Heath thought he was falling in love with the other man, and he wanted so badly to tell him, but he knew he couldn't yet. Soon, but not yet. He'd tell him as soon as he felt comfortable with the idea of Justin being inside him once more. So until then, he was going to do whatever he could to make Justin happy. So after dinner that night, they sat together on the sofa making out again, the television forgotten in the background. Heath wanted to show Justin that he could please him the way he had many times before, so he broke off the kiss to slowly slide off the sofa and onto him knees between Justin parted thighs. He reached out and began rubbing Justin's crotch, taking his time undoing him older lovers jeans, pulling them down muscular legs and caressing his cock through the thin fabric of his boxers. Justin closed his eyes and leaned his head back as Heath pulled his boxers down as well. Justin was expecting another hand job, but his eyes flew open and he let out a gasp at the feeling of a tongue licking the head of his cock.

Heath had never given a blowjob before, even Wade hadn't made him, and so he wasn't entirely sure what to do. But he knew he wanted to pleasure Justin the way Justin had pleasured him in the past, so he did what he had enjoyed, hoping Justin would like it. He licked all around the head of Justin's cock, licking over the slit, then moved and licked the underside of Justin's cock. He took his time tasting Justin's manhood with his tongue, then brought the head into his mouth and began sucking gently. He took more of Justin in, slowly moving down his cock until his mouth was full. He sucked harder, moaning around Justin's cock as he reached his hand into his own boxers, stroking himself. Justin was moaning at the feeling of Heaths mouth around his cock, and couldn't help but gently buck into Heaths mouth. So heath gripped Justin's hip with his free hand, and began moving him mouth up and down on Justin's cock at a torturously slow pace. And Justin's moan of impatience he sped up, taking in more of Justin's cock everytime, until it hit the back of his throat. He couldn't help but gag slightly, but he kept going anyway, determined to please the man he 'loved'. He knew Justin was getting close, so he moved down one last time and swallowed around his cock, and then Justin was cuming down his throat. He swallowed as much as he could, some of it dribbling down his chin.

Justin slid off the sofa to join Heath on the floor. He kissed Heath passionately, licking off the cum that had dribbled out of his mouth. He moved his hand inside Heath boxers, his hand covering Heaths on his cock. They moved together at a faster pace now, bring Heath to orgasm. Meath moaned into the kiss he was sharing with his lover as he came, all over his and Justin's hands. Heath was out of breath, and he still had a somewhat bitter, salty taste in him mouth, but if the way Justin was thanking him and showering him with kisses right now was any indication of how he felt, then it had defiantly been worth it.

Heath couldn't help but allow his mind to race. He was falling in love with his Angel, and after the response he got tonight from a simple blow job, what would Justin do if Heath allowed them to have sex? Would it make Justin love him more? He knew Justin said he would wait, but for how must longer? He feared if he made the other man wait too long he would grow tired of Heath and leave. Heath didn't want to be alone, but he knew how to make Justin stay. So tomorrow night, he would show Justin how much he loved him. He would let Justin make love to him. And that way? Heath would never have to be alone again. Justin would never leave him if they had sex. He was sure of it. But for now he needed some rest, so he simply sat there waiting for Justin to grow tired so he could spend another night in his lover's arms. But this time, he'd sleep peacefully know that he had the perfect way of keeping hold of his Angel.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day had arrived and Heath was nervous. He knew Justin loved him and had promised not to hurt him again, but he was still a bit scared. His ass didn't hurt anymore, and while Justin was making breakfast this morning Heath had fingered himself in the shower, with the help of some conditioner Heath had managed to get three fingers in himself with only slight discomfort. He had decided to suprise Justin later that night, so when he got out the showers and headed to their bedroom to get dressed he searched the bed side table, finding some lube and hiding it under the pillow. They had a fairly simple day, until Justin said he had to leave. Heath had almost had a panic attack, cry and screaming at the older man. Justin managed to calm him down long enough to explain that he just needed to go to the pharmacists to pick up his prescription, his doctor having previously prescribed him some painkillers for his bruised ribs, but with everything going on he had forgotten to go and pick it up. Heath had calmed down after that, allowing the other man to leave after he promised he would only be twenty minutes. After a quick kiss goodbye Justin left, and Heath moved him way up to their room. As upset as he had been when Justin left, Heath knew Justin leaving was what he needed in order to prepare himself.

When he reached their room he searched under the pillow for the lube he placed their earlier. He stripped off everything, folding it and placing it on a chair in the corner of the room. He positioned himself in the centre of the bed, kneeling with his legs apart, facing the door. He was a bit nervous, but he knew he had to do it. Putting some lube on his fingers, he slowly inserted the firth one into himself. He began fingering himself slowly, before he added another finger. He thrusted them in an out gently, stopping occasionally to scissor them in order to try and stretch himself, he knew from his previous experiences how painful it was without stretching first. Then he brought his third finger in, moving them around to try and prepare himself better for when he let Justin penetrate him. He was planning on just doing this for a while until Justin got back, but then he hit something inside of himself that he had only ever felt once.

As Heath pressed against his prostate he let out a loud moan at the jolt of pleasure it sent up his spine. He could help but pull his fingers out, only to thrust them back in again hitting his prostate dead on. It just felt so good. Heath continued fingering himself, ever thrust of his fingers hitting his sweet spot. He could feel his cock growing against his thigh, getting hard. He spat on his other hand and used it to stroke his cock, the saliva making it easier. He was in ecstasy, but he knew he had to wait for Justin, so he brought his hand down to the base of his cock and squeezed, gently but enough to prevent himself from cuming. He had been so caught up in what he had been doing he hadn't even noticed Justin standing in the doorway watching him, lust clouding his eyes.

Justin had managed to get there and back in ten minutes, thanks to there being no-one else there, him not living far away and maybe breaking a few speed limits. But he knew Heath hadn't wanted him to leave, and he didn't want the young red head to be on his own for too long anyway. So he had rushed there and back to try and get home to his lover as soon as he could. But this was defiantly what he thought he'd be coming home to. He couldn't help but moan at the sight of Heath. He had often fantasised at night about watching the younger man pleasure himself, but now he was seeing it in real life, and it was so much sexier than whatever his mind hand conjured up.

Upon hearing Justin moan Heath's head snapped up, locking eyes with his lover. At the silent plea from Heath, Justin walked over to the bed, stripping as he went. Heath moaned everytime a little more of Justin's was revealed to him. As Justin got to the bed he leaned over, kissing Heath passionately as Heath removed his hand from his throbbing member in favour of taking Justin's into his hand instead. Heath stroked his lovers cock gently before removing his hand briefly to grab the lube. Finally removing his fingers from his ass, he poured some lube into his palm, and used it to slick up Justin's cock. With one final look into Justin's eyes, Heath slowly lied down on the bed, spreading his legs a bit wider. Justin's breath hitched. He knew he said he'd wait for Heath but he expected to wait a lot longer than this. But he moved anyway, in fear of the younger male changing his mind. He positioned himself at Heath's entrance, then took Heath into a gentle but passionate kiss to distract him while Justin slowly slid his cock into Heaths ass, a lot gentler than he had done last time. He waiting for Heath to get use to the feeling, not wanting to hurt him again.

He knew that Heath was ready when he moaned and began bucking his hips, so he pulled almost all the way out, then thrusted back in gently, keeping up that pace until Heath ordered him to go faster. Justin didn't hesitate to comply, thrusting quicker, listening to Heaths loud moans as he found his prostate once more, hitting it with every thrust. He took Heaths cock into his hand, stroking him in time with his thrusting. He knew Heath was close, and so was he. His thrusts became erratic; he lost all control of the rhythm he had previously built up. Heath came, moaning out Justin's name. And that sent Justin over the edge. He climaxed, spilling his seed inside his lover once more. He collapsed on top of Heath, trying to catch his breath back. He had not been expecting this when he got back from the pharmacists. Hell, he hadn't expected it at all. Not that he was complaining of course.

He gently pulled out of Heath, mindful not to hurt him. He noticed Heath was drifting off into sleep, so he manoeuvred them under the covers, lying down and opening his arms so Heath could crawl into them, resting his head on Justin's heart. The sound of his heart beat was lulling Heath to sleep, the night being better than he had imagined it going. And he had made Justin happy. That was the important thing. Heath whispered to Justin lightly, so quite the other man almost missed it. And as Heath slept on, he missed the smile on the older man's face at his words.

"I love you Justin."


	9. Chapter 9

Justin had woken in a very good mood. Why? Because last night's events were still replaying in his head. He had waited for this moment for so long, and it was finally here. Heath had finally accepted their relationship; he was in love with him. And Justin was going to make sure that nothing – or more specifically no-_one_ – changed that. But he didn't have to worry. He knew that a certain Big Red Monster who wasn't too happy with the filthy Brit. He had struck a deal with Kane. He gave Kane what he wanted, and Kane would make sure the Brit got the message Justin needed him to get. Stay the hell away from Heath. Admittedly Justin was slightly pissed at having to spend the night chained up in Kane's room, using almost a whole bottle of mouth wash to rid himself of the foul taste of the man. But he knew it would be worth it in the end; anything was worth making sure nobody touched what belonged to him, especially Wade fucking Barrett.

With that thought finished Justin turned to Heath, the red head still sleeping peacefully. But hopefully not for much longer. After what had happened last night Justin wanted a re-peat, but this time he was planning on being the one filled. He had wanted to feel Heath inside him for so long, but he had to establish dominance first. He couldn't just bottom to Heath; he might have gotten the wrong idea. But with everything that had happened since he got home, he knew it was time for him to get what he wanted, but he knew he could still assert dominance over the younger man. He couldn't help but grin at the thought.

He moved to straddle his lovers waste, and began kissing him. Gently at first, but he soon became more passionate and desperate as he continued. He could feel Heath beginning to stir underneath him, so he began grinding down on him, their naked crotches rubbing together to create delicious friction for Justin. He could feel Heath moaning in his mouth, he knew he was turning the other man on. He briefly stopped his mouths ministrations to look at his lovers face. The other man looked up at him sleepily, seeming confused, but Justin could see the lust in his eyes as well. He continued grinding as he allowed the other to wake up fully, understand what was going on. Heath seemed more aware after a few moments, even leaning up to kiss Justin again. Justin was all too happy to comply, slipping his tongue into Heaths mouth. As he ground his hips down harder he could feel the effect he was having on Heath. He knew he was almost ready for the main event. He reached over to the lube they had left on the table the previous night, pouring some into his palm and slicking up Heath. He knew Heath was slightly confused, but he didn't want to waste time explaining, he needed to feel Heath inside him. And as they say, actions speak louder than words right?

With that being said, Justin moved up slightly, grabbing Heaths cock and lining it up against him, then shoved his hips down, bringing Heath inside him with one thrust. Justin couldn't help but moan in pleasure pain. He hadn't bothered with prep, he didn't need it. He wasn't as new to being a bottom as Heath was, and he enjoyed the slight pain he felt.

Heath on the other hand was in a confused ecstasy. He couldn't deny the pleasure running through him at the feeling of Justin clamped tight around him. But he assumed Justin enjoyed what had happened last night, but if he had enjoyed it he wouldn't have needed to change it would he? If he had enjoyed himself he would have done it again, but they weren't doing it, they were doing something totally different. So what had Heath done wrong? Heath wanted to ask Justin so badly what he had done that Justin hadn't enjoyed, but he didn't want to deny Justin his pleasure, so he'd wait until his lover was finished, then he'd ask. But for now, he'd just enjoy the feeling of the older man.

After a few moments of having the young ginger inside him, Justin couldn't hold back any longer. He began bouncing up and down, riding Heath as hard as he could. He moved angle slightly, hitting his own prostate. He couldn't hold back the noises ripping themselves from his throat. He grabbed his own cock, not far gone enough to beg Heath to touch him, and pumped furiously, matching it to the pace of his thrusts. It didn't occur to him that other than a few moans and the occasional buck of his hips his lover had barely moved. Justin began moving at a faster pace now, both his hand and his hips moving furiously as he grew closer to his climax; he had lost all sense of rhythm. He can with a loud cry, nails of one had digging into Heath. His hips continued moving slightly as he rode out his orgasm, bending forward to rest his head on his lovers shoulder. It was only as he was coming down off his high that he realised Heath hadn't released. He glanced at him, noticing the way Heath wrinkled his brown, chewing his lip. He looked frustrated, as though he couldn't quite figure out what he wanted to say.

"Heath? What's wrong baby? Come on, you know you can tell me anything." Justin tried, speaking in a soothing tone and rubbing Heaths arm. He wanted to know what was bothering him.

"Justin, I just... I mean... Justin did I do something wrong?" Heath looked at him with pleading eyes, almost begging Justin to tell him what he had done wrong so he could fix it.

"What are you talking about? You haven't done anything wrong baby, what makes you think you have?" Justin was so confused, why on earth would Heath think he had done something wrong?

"So why don't you want me? I thought you liked what happened last night, why didn't you wanna do it again? Wasn't it good enough? Did I do it wrong? God Justin please, I need to know what I did, all I wanna do is make you happy!" Heath was near tears by the end, but Justin was pure shocked. He didn't know Heath cared so much about it; all he wanted to do was please Justin. He was probably afraid that Justin would leave if Heath didn't please him, but he had no idea how wrong he really was. Justin moved closer to Heath, pulling him into a tight embrace, trying to sooth him.

"No baby no, you got it all wrong. You didn't do anything wrong, you made me so happy last night. I just wanted you to know how good it felt, that's all baby. You didn't do anything wrong, I promise, last night was perfect, I just wanted you to feel as amazing as you made me feel."

Justin's soothing words made Heath stop crying. He looked into Justin's eyes for any sign of mistruth, and smiled upon finding none. He really had made Justin happy, so Justin wouldn't leave him. Heath was never gonna be alone. Still smiling he leaned up to kiss Justin. It wasn't passionate, it wasn't a kiss of lust, it was simply a gentle press against Justin's lips that made Heaths eyes close and his heart flutter as he tried desperately to pour all his love into that one simple gesture. Heath didn't think he could ever be as happy as he was now. He had made the man he believed he loved happy, and he was never going to be alone again. His live was, in a word, perfect.

**To be honest, I don't really like this chapter, but I did write it in the middle of college. I had major writers block, but I'm hoping now that I've finally finished this chapter I should be ok writing the next one! Hopefully you won't have to wait as long for it! Please review?**


	10. Chapter 10

The day had finally arrived. Tonight Heath and Justin would be returning to SmackDown. Heath had already had his new ring gear made for him. His pants were similar to that of R-Truths but they were more suited to a rocker than a rapper. They were black and red and he had a studded belt to go with them. He was unsure about wrestling in them, but having them on made it acceptable form him to wear a simple black wife beater without it looking suspicious. But despite some concern about his new outfit, Heath was more than exited about returning to SmackDown with his lover. He couldn't help bouncing up and down in the passenger seat. Maybe it was a good job Justin was driving for once; he couldn't concentrate, so he probably would have crashed the car by now. Heath just couldn't seem to stop fidgeting. His hands kept moving back up to play with the new pendant around his neck. He smiled at the memory of receiving it...

_It was their last night before SmackDown, before they would be returning to the ring. But Justin had been secretive all day, and Heath was curious about what his boyfriend was up to. He had finally had enough and confronted Justin about it, when Justin said he has a suprise for him, and he wanted Heath to close his eyes, so he complied. Heath closed his eyes, doing his best in his curiosity not to open them a bit and see what Justin was doing. He felt Justin sit behind him on the couch, and then there was something being passed around his neck. Heath almost jumped at the contact, but stilled himself. Justin wouldn't have hurt him, so he had nothing to worry about right?_

_Justin told Heath he could open his eyes, and as he did he looked down to see what was around his neck, almost gasping at the sight of silver. He quickly moved over to the mirror to get a better look at what it was. In the mirror Heaths eyes closed on the image of the pendant. It was a simple heart with wings, but inside the heart the letter 'J' was carved into it with a halo around it._

"_I knew you were sad that nobody would see you beautiful scars baby, so I got you this. You can wear it all the time, and that way everyone will know that you belong to me, but only my eyes can see this" Justin said, running his hand lightly over the marks he had left on Heath weeks ago. _

_Heath had done everything he could not to cry at the sight of the pendant, but at hearing Justin's words he couldn't help but allow the tears to fall, smiling the whole time. Heath was so unbelievably happy. Everyone would know Justin loved him, and they would all see his love for the older man when they saw him wearing the pendant with pride. It just felt so right to him. _

Heath hadn't even noticed that they had arrived at the arena until Justin opened his door. Smiling at his lover he got out of their car, grabbing his bag out the boot. They began walking towards the arena, Justin letting his hand slip into Heaths. He was determined that everyone would know Heath belonged to him. Especially Wade. Heath was his lover, his boyfriend, his property. And he would be damned if he let anyone believe otherwise.

Justin and Heath headed back to their locker room after a successful match. Their first day back had been a pretty good day. Most people were happy to see them back, and congratulated them on coming out, wishing them the best. There had been a few snide comments from less supportive people, but Heath was on top of the world. They had won their first match back, and he didn't care what people thought about him and Justin showing their love for each other, though he had to admit he was quite relieved at the fact that most people didn't mind them being together. He didn't want Justin to feel pressurised about their relationship. But Justin seemed happy enough.

Justin had such an adrenalin rush from being back in the ring, he couldn't help himself. As soon as they got back into their locker room he shoved Heath against one of the lockers, kissing him, his hands groping at his lover. Heath was all too willing to reciprocate. Stripping of their clothes as quickly as he could, just soon saw to it that they were both naked, moving towards the showers, their hands still firmly attached to each other. In their haze of lust, neither man noticed the door creeping open, or the slight click as it closed. Neither did they notice someone standing near the open door to the showers. Not that they could if they looked now, considering the man was standing to he was blocked from view, but could see what the two lovers what up to thanks to the mirror that occupied the room.

Justin knew it was going to be a quick fuck, there was no way he could last long after that match, and the sight of his lover soaking wet, head thrown back, moaning his name, God it was almost enough to make him cum right then and there. Justin grabbed some conditioner, pouring some onto his fingers, and wasted no time in prepping him lover. He didn't take too long though, he just couldn't wait, and by the way Heath was bucking his hips and begging Justin to touch him, Heath couldn't wait either. Justin quickly slicked up his cock, and turned Heath around so he was facing the wall. He pushed in slowly, loving the feeling but desperately wanting to just thrust in, but he had to hold back so he didn't hurt Heath. When he was fully in he waited to let Heath adjust to the feeling, and began thrusting when Heath started moving. He went slowly at first, pulling out almost all the way only to slide back in, but Heath began begging Justin to go faster, and the older man knew he couldn't resist his lovers pleading. He quickened his pace, with one hand gripping his lovers hip tightly, and the other on Heaths manhood, jerking him off at the same pace as his thrusts. He changed angles, looking for that one spot that he knew drove Heath wild. As soon as he found it, he began hitting it with every thrust, bringing Heath closer to the edge. He came with a loud cry, spilling over the shower wall. At the feeling of his tight muscles clamping down around his cock Justin lost it, thrusting erratically before blowing his seed inside his lover. They stayed like that for a few minutes, before Justin began washing them both. He wanted to get done quickly so they could head to their hotel. Heath turned back around giving his lover a gentle kiss, which Justin happily returned.

The figure that had been watching them retreated to outside their room, staying just around the corner of it, waiting for them to leave. It only took a few minutes, and he heard the door opening. He watched as the two lovers walked towards the exit, hand in hand, blissfully unaware that someone had been watching them in their shower. Justin had no idea that someone else had been watching Heath in the throes of passion, that someone else had seen Justin's name scrawled across his chest. And if he had his way, Heath would belong to him before Justin even found out. Did Justin honestly think that a beat down from Kane would stop him getting what he wanted? At first he hadn't thought the little ginger whore was worth it. But now he was it as a challenge, Heath being the prize. And after he was the way Heath had responded to Justin? Wade knew it was a prize he would enjoy.

**Sucky ending I know, but at I'm hoping this was better than the last chapter! At least it was easier to write! I hope you all liked it anyway! As always any and all reviews are welcome!**


	11. Chapter 11

Heath paced the lockeroom nervously. He knew Justin was in a bad mood, it was quite obvious why. It was a house show, both men having singles matches, nothing strange there. Until Justin found out that Heath was wrestling Wade. Heath had managed to calm Justin down, reassuring him that nothing would happen, it was just a dark match after all, it's not like they were filming a love scene. But Wade seemed to have a different idea. Throughout the match he was grinding him crotch against Heath during certain moves, letting his hands linger a bit longer than necessary on the other man's body. He even went as far as grinding against Heaths ass briefly when he had Heath pinned to the mat. Justin was not impressed at all. And Heath had to admit he didn't blame the older man. Wade had been making him somewhat uncomfortable during that match. But there wasn't anything Justin could do about it; he had a match to get on with. So he left to get into position, waiting for his music to play, and Heath continued pacing the room. At least he did until the door swung open. He turned to see who it was, shocked upon seeing the older Brit.

"What in the hell are you doin' here? Get lost!" Heath panicked at the sight of Wade. If Justin knew he had been here he'd be in an even worse mood, and Heath was dreading the thought of it.

"I just came to say congrats on you matches, you've been doing pretty good since you got back. I would have done it earlier but Justin was always with you. I seemed to get the feeling I was unwanted around him." Wade replied, striding across the room to get closer to the ginger. For every step the Brit took forward, Heath took a step back, but he soon ended up with his back pressed against the lockers and Wade stood right in front of him, there was hardly any room separating the two. Heath tried not to flinch when Wade brought his hand up, but instead of a slap that Heath had been expecting, Wade began running his fingers gently through Heaths hair. Heath was confused; more so when Wade pressed his lips against his. It was a soft kiss, not rough at all. Heath had always wondered what it would feel like to have Wade kiss him. This touch was so much softer than what their last encounter in an empty lockeroom had been, and Heath couldn't help but close his eyes and return the kiss. He parted his lips slightly when Wade rand his tongue over them, in a silent and gentle plea for entry. The kiss continued for a few moments, when Wade pulled away, with one last gentle press of his lips against Heaths.

"Like I said, congratulations." And with that he was gone, the lockeroom door closing quietly behind him, as he left a confused Heath in his wake. He couldn't help but question himself. Why had he returned the kiss? Heath knew he had fallen for the other man back in FCW, but after Wade had raped him he assumed his feelings for the other man were gone. He loved Justin now. But after that kiss Heath felt exactly what he was feeling back in FCW and it was almost enough to make him break down. All he had ever wanted was Wade to be gentle with him, to love him the way Justin did now. And after that kiss, Heath believed maybe he could love him. What if Wade had seen him with Justin and it had made him jealous. Maybe seeing Heath with Justin had made Wade realise his feelings, made him sorry for hurting Heath. But either way Heath had no idea what any of this meant. Did it mean his feelings for the other man were returning? And if they did were would that mean for Justin and him? Heath had no idea, the only thing he knew was Justin could not find out about that kiss. Ever.

Heath had been sat there so lost in his own thoughts he didn't even notice Justin returning. But he did notice when Justin kneeled in front of him, a look of concern on his face. Heath found this strange. Shouldn't Justin have still been angry?

"Baby, don't be upset, please? I know I was in a mad mood before but I wasn't angry at you, I swear. I was just a bit upset that someone else thought it was acceptable to put their hands on you like that. It was totally inappropriate, but I know it wasn't your fault baby, you didn't do anything wrong, I know that. So don't be upset ok? I love you"

Heath could only nod, clinging on to Justin as the slightly smaller man wrapped his arms around him. Justin's confession had only made him feel worse about the brief moments he had shared with Wade. But he could still feel the slight tingle in his lips from the kiss, and as confused and awful about it as he felt, he couldn't help but smile. He released Justin so he could get dressed and they could go back to their hotel. He could tell Justin wanted to leave as soon as possible, probably to try and avoid running into a certain someone. Vince probably wouldn't take too kindly to his superstars fighting backstage. As soon as he was ready they both grabbed their bags, leaving the lockeroom. Justin made sure to grab Heaths hand on the way out, just in case they did see Wade. As they walked towards the exit Heath could feel eyes on his back. He turned his head briefly to see if there was someone behind him. He could see Wade, the older man smiling at his. Heath gave a brief smile in return, before turning his head back, hoping Justin hadn't seen him. He couldn't help but let the smile stay attached firmly to his lips. He knew he had wronged Justin, but it had felt so good to him. And as guilty as he felt, he was hoping it would happen again. But if it did, he would have to make sure Justin didn't find out. He didn't want to lose Justin because of Wade, but he knew if Wade continued being as gentle as he had been tonight, there was no way Heath would be able to resist.

Lost in his thoughts once more, and still making his way to the car with his boyfriend, Heath didn't see the smile on Wades face transform into a smirk. He had always known Heath was in love with him, but until now he could never be bothered with the young ginger. But now Heath was with Justin, and it made Wade want him. He wanted to take Justin's 'beloved' and make Heath remember exactly what he had felt for him before he fell for Justin. He was going to use Heath to completely destroy Justin. And when he was finished? He was going to use Heath in every way possible, until he wasn't worth fucking anymore, then toss him out on the street like the whore he was. But for now, he had to play nicely. He had to make Heath fall so hard for him that he didn't even remember Justin's name. And Wade was looking forward to seeing how long it took for the 'golden couple' to break. All. Because. Of him.

**Yes, I know, Wades evil. But it fits so nicely into my story, I couldn't help myself! There will be more slash in the next chapter, I promise! Hope you liked this chapter, despite evil Wade! As always please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Heath sat on the couch watching his boyfriend get ready. Justin was going out with some of the other guys on the roster, but Heath had told him that he had a headache and wanted to sleep for a while instead. Justin had agreed to still go out – Heath didn't want him to ignore his friends – and had told Heath to get some sleep, he wanted his baby to feel better, they had a signing to go to and he didn't want Heath to have to sit through it with a huge headache.

About ten minutes later Justin was ready, and with a small kiss to Heaths forehead he was out the door, and Heath sighed. He wasn't lying about having a headache, but he hadn't exactly been egger to tell Justin that he had one because he couldn't stop thinking. All he could think about was that kiss with Wade, how good it had felt and how much he wanted to do it again. And then he thought about Justin, and how Justin loved him and cared for him and the guilt was consuming him, but Heath couldn't deny what he still felt in his heart for the older Brit, despite what Wade had done to him. Heath just needed some time to relax and think. But just as he began getting comfortable there was a knock at the door. Heath growled slightly at the interruption, but got up to open the door. Ripping it open he was about to ask what the person wanted, but the words died on his lips. Wade was here, at his door, smiling at him. Heath couldn't help but smile at the other, asking if he wanted to come in, moving out of the way when Wade said yes. He knew he shouldn't let him in, Justin wouldn't like it, but all thoughts of Justin left him as Wade brushed past him, touching his slightly. He shut the door behind Wade, and turned, pausing for a moment to enjoy the view of Wade's perfectly sculpted ass as he walked to the couch. He quickly joined the other man, sitting close enough that their thighs were touching. Heath turned his head, about to ask the other man what he wanted, but found himself caught in a kiss once more. He closed his eyes and returned the kiss, moaning happily as Wades tongue traced over his lips then pushed in, exploring him mouth. This kiss was different to the last. It wasn't rough, but it was more passionate, almost needy.

Heath allowed Wade to move him slowly so he was lying on the couch, Wade hovering over him, their lips still firmly locked. He could feel his arousal growing, moaning as Wade ground his hips down slightly, their erections rubbing against each other. Wades hand moved down Heaths body, and began caressing his cock through his jeans. Wade moved his mouth from Heaths, drawing a whine of protest from the redhead before it quickly turned into a moan once more as Wade used his mouth to attack the sensitive spots on Heaths neck, being careful not to leave a mark. He could afford to have Justin finding out about this before Heath had fallen for him, it would ruin his plan. So instead he pulled back long enough to remove Heaths shirt, but paused and gasped when Heaths chest was revelled to him.

Heath looked up at Wade, curious about his sudden reaction. He noticed Wade hadn't taken his eyes of Heaths chest, so Heath looked down. Heath brought his hand to his mouth, desperately trying not to panic. How could he have forgotten about his scars? He knew he was never suppose to have let anyone see them, and here Wade was, staring at them with utter shock written across his face. Heath felt ashamed. His eyes filling with tears, believing he had ruined anything he and Wade could have had since the ravenette had yet to move, not to mention speak. Heath quickly moved to grab his shirt, running to the bathroom. He told Wade to get out before Justin got back, before locking himself in the bathroom. After a few minutes he heard Wade leave, and he couldn't help but break out in sobs, letting his tears flow free. He had lost Wade, and for reasons he couldn't understand it broke part of him. He knew it was true, he really did still love the Brit, and knowing he had lost him had broken something inside him. All he wanted to do was curl up in a ball and let the world swallow him whole.

He tried to calm himself down, knowing Justin could come back at any minute, and despite his pain at Wade leaving, he didn't want Justin to go and hurt him because he had made Heath upset. Hell, he didn't want Justin to know he had been here in the first place. So he calmed down, let himself out of the bathroom and climbed into bed, only bothering to remove his jeans, and leaving his t-shirt firmly intact because it still smelt vaguely of Wade, and curled up around a pillow. He couldn't help it. For the first time in weeks, Heath cried himself to sleep.

Justin came home a few hours later, seeing Heath curled up in bed. He moved over to the sleeping man, seeing the tear tracks on his face. Believing it was Heaths headache, Justin tried to be as quite as he could as he got some painkillers for Heath, putting them on the night stand with a bottle of water for when Heath woke up, and made a mental note to cancel the signing tomorrow. There was no way Heath could cope with it if his headache was this bad. With that Justin stripped himself off to his boxers, and climbed into bed beside his lover. He spooned up behind him, one arm going around Heaths middle. Justin fell asleep with a smile on his face, simply happy about having his lover so close. He was blissfully unaware about his lover's inner struggles, and the fact that his lover was falling fast for someone else. And not having a clue about his rival's sudden need to take what Justin thought to be his property.

A few doors down, Wade sat down hard on the bed occupying his hotel room. After seeing the scars on Heaths chest, that name scrawled across him, it had changed everything Wade had been planning to do. At first he had simply wanted to break the couple apart, use Heath for a while and then dispose of him. But now? Now, Wade wanted Heath. He couldn't stop the thought plaguing him mind about how it would feel to own the other man completely. To take full possession of Heath, body and mind, as it seemed Justin had tried to do. Clearly Justin hadn't done it correctly, if Heath had crumbled so easily when Wade kissed him. But that always seemed to be Justin's problem. He was a stupid little boy trying to play a man's game, despite the fact there wasn't much difference between them age wise. But Wade would show Heath what it was like to be truly dominated, truly possessed by someone else. To be completely and totally dominated.

Wade didn't want to use Heath anymore; he wanted to own him in every way possible. Granted, he would still have to get Justin out of the way first, make sure he couldn't get in the way of him making Heath his, but he could have to take Heath first, before he got rid of Justin. So for now, making Heath fall for him was still his plan. But afterwards? He had a new plan. Wade smirked to himself, already knowing exactly how he was going to get rid of Justin. And Wade couldn't wait for it.

**Ok, so now Wades insane, Heaths upset but still confused, and Justin is totally oblivious. Yay for them. And yes, we will be seeing lots more of Wade now he is determined to get Heath. But the question is, will he succeed?... Review please! They make me write faster! I hope you like it! **


	13. Chapter 13

Heath woke up late, noticing he was alone, meaning Justin was probably at the gym, and had decided not to wake Heath up. If this had happened a few week ago Heath could have freaked thinking Justin had left him, but after the events of the past few days Heath found himself not being able to care about being alone. When he was alone he was free to think about Wade without feeling guilty. And Wade was all he did think about. He hadn't seen the older man in two days since the incident in his hotel room. Heath felt more than a little depressed at this, and it confused him. It's not like him and Wade were together, he was with Justin after all. And Heath still found himself questioning how he felt about Justin. Was he in love with the South African? But whether he was or wasn't, Heath knew he couldn't deny that he had feelings for the Brit. But it didn't matter anymore. Wade wanted nothing to do with him now he had seen Heaths scars. Heath use to feel overjoyed at seeing them in the mirror. But now he just felt disgusted. Yeh, it was a symbol of love, but the beauty he had originally seen in them had faded. After all, they couldn't be beautiful if they had disgusted someone so much they had left him. Heath could feel the frustration running through him. He just wished it was easier. But nothing in his life was ever easy, was it? Heaths musings were cut short as he heard a knock on the door. Growling to himself quietly he got out of bed, not bothering to put any pants on, and stalked over to the door, ripping it open. But the glare on his face dropped, his mouth falling open with a slight gasp.

"Wade?" Heaths tone voiced his confusion at the other mans appearance. What could Wade possibly want?

"Hey Heath, mind if I come in? I really wanna talk to you but I'd rather not do it in the hall way."

Heath couldn't bring himself out of his shocked state long enough to form an answer, so instead he just nodded turning around and walking over to his bed, not wanting to look back just in case the other man changed his mind and didn't follow him. But Wade did. He walked into the room after Heath, closing the door behind him and followed Heath over to the bed, eyes glued firmly to Heaths ass. He sat down next to Heath, amused at the nervousness he was portraying. Wade began speaking softly, looking at Heath the whole time, waiting for Heath to look at him. He already knew what he was going to say, and it was something that would help his plan run smoothly.

"Look, I know you probably think that I was disgusted at what I saw the other day, and that I've been avoiding you but honestly, that's not true at all." Heath looked up at Wade, his eyes willing the other to continue, and Wade did.

"I was jealous. I couldn't help it. To be honest Heath, I've always had feelings for you. And I know I hurt you in the past, but it was because I had no idea how to tell you the truth, I was just so confused. But then we kissed and I thought that I'd have a chance with you. That's why I came to see you that night, to talk, but I couldn't help myself when I saw you, you were just so, beautiful." Heath blushed at this, but he was smiling as well. Wade had feelings for him? Heath couldn't help the little flutter in his heart at these words.

"When I saw those scars, I knew it was over. I knew I had no chance. You're with Justin, and if you love him enough to let Justin do that, mark you so eternally, then I knew we'd never be together, and to be honest it broke my heart. That's why I stayed away; I knew it would hurt seeing you, knowing you would never love me. But it was killing me staying away from you, that's why I'm here now. I can't stand not having you in my life, even if I only ever have you as a friend. Please Heath, I need you, please don't leave me!" Wade let a few tears fall, trying his hardest not to smirk at the look on Heaths face. God this was too easy, he knew Heath would fall for ever word, he could see it so clearly on Heaths face what effect his words had on the redhead.

Heath was so happy. Wade needed him; Wade had begged him not to leave. He was even crying for God's sake! Heath couldn't help himself; he leaned up pressing his lips to Wades in a hard kiss, needing the other male to know Heath cared for him, more than Wade knew. He felt Wades hand coming up and grabbing the back of his head, his other arm going around Heaths waist, pulling the younger man closer, returning the kiss eagerly.

Wade was smirking on the inside, his plan had worked perfectly; Heath was falling for him. But Wade knew he had to lay it on just that little bit thicker, to make Heath really believe Wade loved him. So he broke the kiss, looking Heath in the eyes.

"Heath I can't do this. You're with Justin, you love him, and I can't be some dirty little secret, I love you too much for that. Heath I'm sorry, really I am, but if I can't have you completely, then I don't think I can have you at all. I don't want to do this, I don't want to hurt you, but seeing you with Justin is killing me. Heath, you need to choose. It's me or Justin. And I know I don't have much of a change, I know you love Justin, but I'm begging you just to think about this. Please, just think about it. Justin has a singles match on SmackDown on Friday, so I'll come and see you then, you can tell me your decision, ok? But for the sake of us, what we could have, I'm begging you, just think about it, ok? I love you, Heath" Wade said the last four words with as much sincerity as he could, looking Heath straight in the eye. He knew Heath believed him, the way Heaths eyes began watering was a dead giveaway. Wade leaned forward to place a chaste kiss on Heaths lips, before turning and leaving Heaths room, leaving Heath alone with his thoughts. As soon as he got outside into the hallway he smirked, knowing his words were affecting the stupid little redhead. He would never love him, but as long as Heath stayed that cute, he was sure he wouldn't grow bored of him, but if he did he could just give the little whore back to Justin. Or Wade could pretend he loved Heath. That sounded like a good plan, seeing the rage and pain on Justin's face everytime he held Heaths hand, whispered in his ear, made a show of groping Heath in public just to put the image in Justin's head of Wade pounding into Heath, over and over again, the younger man screaming in ecstasy. Yes, that was an excellent plan. Wade smirked again, and walked back to his room, whistling the whole time.

Meanwhile Heath sat on his bed, having not moved since Wade had given him his ultimatum. Heath felt as though he almost couldn't breathe. Choose? How was he suppose to choose? He loved Justin, he was sure of it, but then again, Heath hadn't always felt that way had he? He remembered a while ago, being tied up, being scared, being alone. And more than anything he remembered the pain, the humiliation, the fear. Justin had done all that to him. How could Justin claim to love him after that? Heath questioned if Justin was actually telling the truth when he said that to Heath. If he loved him he wouldn't have done that to him, would he? And how could Heath love him if he had done that? Heath remembered the way he felt only a few weeks ago, his heart warming everytime Justin smiled at him, or held him. But he also remembered being afraid of Justin's ever touch. And yeh, Wade had hurt him, but Wade had already apologised for that, saying he was just confused, that he didn't know how to show Heath how he felt. He had even cried when he thought he had lost Heath. And Heath had always loved Wade, even back in FCW.

All these thoughts were running through him mind, and Heath was still so confused. He knew he had to make a choice, but it felt almost impossible. Who did he love more? Who would make him happier? Who would care for him more? And who would cry more, be more heart broken if Heath didn't choose them? Justin? Or Wade? Heath put his head in his hands, almost in tears. He was so confused. And it wasn't the first time in his life. Right now? Heath had absolutely no idea what to do. And it was killing him. But his mind just wouldn't stop screaming at him, asking the same question over and over again.

_Justin or Wade?_

**Oh my God, for some reason decided it would be fun to refuse to let me log in so I couldn't add this chapter _ but at least I've finally posted right? Yay! Wade, what an evil little bastard! And poor Heath is so confused! Who's he gonna choose? I guess you'll find out soon right? Hehe, I'm evil and stuff :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE? REVIEWS MAK ME WRITE FASTER :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Just thought I'd mention at the beginning that YES! Sheamus is in this chapter, but Heath already has enough stuff to deal with and therefore nothing will happen with Sheamus, hes just here as a friend to Heath :) Other than that, enjoy! **

Justin knew something was wrong as soon as he stepped through the door. Usually when he had been to the gym he returned to a warm hug from Heath, and a quick romp in the shower depending on what mood Heath was in. But today when Justin returned to his hotel room his lover didn't greet him. Heath didn't move at all. He sat on the bed, facing Justin, with a completely blank look on his face. Justin was worried; Heath had never given him such an emotionless look before.

"Heath? What's wrong baby?" Justin asked, walking over to where Heath was. But he stopped just shy of the bed when Heaths emotionless look turned into one of hatred and betrayal. Justin gasped at the sight of it, his heart sinking at the cold tone of Heaths voice.

"Do you love me?" Justin was confused. What sort of question was that?

"Of course I do, Heath what's wrong, what's going on? Why are you even asking me this?" Heath continued his cold stare, face not changing expression once. Justin's heart sank deeper at each word Heath spoke.

"Really Justin? Do you? You _love me _so much you had to kidnap me? I mean, you practically raped me! And do you have _any _idea how painful it was when you carved me up that night? When you tore that knife across my chest? It was the worst pain I ever felt in my life! So you really_ love _me that much you'd cause me that much pain? And for what, so you could mark me? Possess me? Make me yours? I'm not a fucking toy Justin, and I'm not your possession, so why? Why did you hurt me so much if you _claim _you really love me?" Heath had stood up by now, his voice rising to the point where he was almost screaming. He had never thought of any of this before, not until Wade gave him that ultimatum. He started thinking about his relationships with both men, and remembered how his relationship with Justin began. He remembered the pain and the fear he felt when Justin had taken him, left him tied up and blindfolded in that room without a clue to where he was or who he was with. And he felt betrayed, and confused. He wanted to know why Justin had hurt him so much. He needed to know before he made his decision. Hell, he needed to know so he could _make_ his decision.

"Heath, I... I mean, I just..." Justin didn't know what to say. Heath had never questioned him before, and he never thought Heath would question him about what had happened. Justin was almost speechless, only managing a few words, but none of them made sense. And he couldn't think of anything to say to make it seem like what he'd done was the right thing to do, but he knew he needed to say something, he just didn't know what. For the first time in his life Justin was lost for words. How was he supposed to answer that? What reason could he use to explain it all? He knew that he did it out of love of course but would Heath really understand that?

"Heath, I did it _because_ I love you, I couldn't stand to not have you in my life, after you left me that night you acted as though nothing happened, it was killing me! You have to understand I did it so we could be together, I know I probably acted irrationally but I needed to get my point across, we were meant to be together I had to show you that!"

Heath was more than outraged now, how could Justin say all this? Did he not realise how he had made Heath feel? Heath had always taken for granted what had happened, almost forgotten about it, but not anymore.

"Yeh, you showed me alright. I mean it was so obvious that you loved me from how scared you made me feel, how you always touched me without even asking, how you left me there every night to cry myself to sleep. Hell Justin you even raped me when I was too scared to have sex!"

"I didn't mean to! I was confused, for God's Sake you were babbling Wades name, and how was I suppose to know, you didn't exactly tell me did you?"

"I was going to but instead of letting me explain you raped me! What kind of love is that Justin? Tell me, please, because I am just _dying_ to know!" Heaths face was almost as red as his hair from all the shouting he had been doing. He was just so annoyed, but he felt almost defeated. He knew Justin wouldn't understand, hell he couldn't even offer him a real explanation for what he'd done. Heath sighed, then moved away from Justin and grabbed the bag he had made up earlier and went to move before Justin grabbed his arm. He knew the other man was probably just as hurt and frustrated as he was but he couldn't deal with this now, he needed some space. He didn't know where he was going to go, but he knew he needed to get out; he needed some time to sort out his head, make his decision. It was a decision that was going to affect not only him, but Wade and Justin as well. And he knew while he was here with Justin he couldn't make the right choice; he would be swayed by Justin's pleas. So instead he shrugged off Justin's hand and continued walking towards the door, not looking at the other man.

"Heath?" The broken whisper made him stop in his tracks for a moment, and he almost turned back, wanting to comfort the older man, but he just couldn't bring himself to look up. So instead he ignored him, opened the door, and walked out into the hallway, leaving Justin behind. He knew Justin was crying. But he had been hurt just as much as the older man, if not more, and he needed this time away from the other man. So with one last defeated sigh he continued down the hall way, looking for someone he knew to see if he could find somewhere to stay, hoping that he wouldn't run into Wade. He loved the other man yes, but as much as he needed space from Justin; he needed space from Wade as well. For the first time in a while Heath just wanted to be alone.

Spotting Sheamus he made his way over to the other superstar. After a few minutes Sheamus agreed to let the other man stay with him for a while, seeing the pained look in his eye. They had hung out a few times before they came to WWE, and Sheamus knew that off camera Heath wasn't a bad guy, and if the younger man needed somewhere to stay, so he wasn't going to abandon him, especially now he had seen exactly how tired and upset the other man seemed. Sheamus led him to his room, showing him the spare bed he had, and told Heath to get some rest. God knows Heath looked like he needed it. He asked the other man if he wanted to talk first but Heath declined with a simple "Maybe later" and flopped down on the bed. Sheamus left the room to give Heath some space, his face painted with worry at the noises coming from in the room. He could hear Heath sobbing inside his room, pained, heart breaking sobs, and he was curious about what was wrong, but he was more worried for the other.

"What could possibly be bad enough to make Heath cry like that?"

A few hours later Sheamus returned to find the younger ginger sat on the spare bed, his eyes not focusing on anything in particular but they were red, and Sheamus could see the tell tale signs that were tear tacks running down Heaths face. With a small sigh he moved over to the bed, sat down next to Heath and grabbed the other mans arm, using his other hand to turn Heaths face towards him, his heart aching at the broken and defeated look on the other man's face. Sheamus knew something was defiantly wrong, he had never seen such a look on the younger man. He was usually so care free and happy, so to see this was beyond painful for Sheamus. He just wished he knew what was going on so he could help fix it. He would admit that yes he had a soft spot for the younger man, hell most people back stage did, and he wanted desperately to help. But first he had to get Heath to tell him what was wrong.

"Heath? What's goin' on fella? Come on, we're mates; you know you can talk to me right? I won't judge, I just wanna help ya, but mate you gotta tell me what's wrong right?" Sheamus spoke in almost a pleading tone, wanting the other to confide in him. But he was still shocked when Heath began speaking. He thought it would be a lot harder than this to get the other to open up. But maybe this was just another sign of how truly broken the other man was.

Heath told him almost everything. From waking up tied up in Justin's basement, how he had believed he loved the other, and up to Wades ultimatum and how he felt for the Brit. He left out the rape. He knew that's what it was now. Rape. Wade had raped him and so had Justin, but despite knowing this Heath didn't let it cloud his judgment, there was no point bringing it up. But he told Sheamus everything else, knowing he needed help to understand what had happened, he needed to know what to do next.

Sheamus was shocked by the end of Heaths speech. He had never expected any of this. But he knew exactly what was going on. Heath originally developed Stockholm's syndrome after being kidnapped by Justin, because of his need to know he wasn't alone and so he had turned this need into a fake love for Justin. But when he had encountered Wade his fake love had began to dissolve. And that's exactly what he told Heath.

Heath for this part had sat and listened to the older man. He knew what Sheamus was saying was true. And he knew exactly what he needed to do this Friday, when it came time to make his decision. So after forcing Sheamus to swear he wouldn't tell a soul what he had told him, he retired to bed again. But this time, the weight on his chest had lifted. He wasn't confused anymore, he knew exactly what choice he was going to make. And he couldn't wait.

Heath fell asleep with a smile on his face.

**:O So, what decision will Heath make? Feel free to tell me what you think he's gonna do :P As always hope you liked this chapter, please tell me what you think of it! REVIEW PEOPLE! PLEASE? BECAUSE YOU ALL LOVE ME? :) Hehe, let me know what you think, and I'll try and update soon :)**


	15. Chapter 15

Friday had finally arrived and Heath was nervous, but excited. He had a plan which, in simple terms, was nothing short of flawless. He had been staying in Sheamus' room all week, but he would be returning to Justin's room later to execute part of his plan. But that would come later, after he saw Wade. He knew what he was going to do, and he couldn't wait. But unfortunately, he had a match and a promo to shoot first. But as soon as he was finished... Heath smiled at the thought.

Heath had purposely avoided Wade all night. He didn't have to worry about running into Justin, the older man hadn't turned up, claiming he was ill, but Heath knew he was just heartbroken. But Heath couldn't fix that right now, he had more pressing issues. When he had finally ran into Wade he asked his if they could head back to his hotel room to talk. The other quickly agreed, and after they had changed they rode back to the hotel together. When they arrived at Wades room Heath wasted no time in pushing Wade down to the bed, straddling the other man. Wade was somewhat shocked at first, but his mouth quickly quirked up into a grin. Heath kissed his furiously, wasting no time in trying to rid the other man of his clothes. Wade was all too happy to comply with this, and allowed Heath to push him back on the bed once he was naked. Wade was paying so much attention to the feeling of Heath grinding down on his that he didn't see Heaths hand snake around to his back pocket, pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He only noticed once Heath had firmly cuffed both his hands to the bed post. It startled him a bit, but Heath began kissing his way down Wades chest. Wade, assuming that with all the time Heath spent with Justin had given his a few kinks, brushed it off as a bit of fun, and relaxed, enjoying the feeling of Heaths mouth that suddenly wrapped around his cock. Heath began sucking Wade off, the same way he had done to Justin. He knew Wade was enjoying it when he began thrusting lightly into Heaths mouth. Heath let him for a moment, before he placed his hands firmly on Wades hips, stilling him. Heath continued bobbing his head up and down, swallowing occasionally, and moaning around Wades cock. He knew it was bringing the Brit closer to the edge. When he knew Wade was seconds away from cuming, Heath pulled off, gripping the base tightly. Wade was confused, but more infuriated that anything, why the hell had Heath stopped?

Heath for this part was enjoying himself. Did Wade honestly think he was that stupid? He might have believed the other man at first, but after the long talk he had with Sheamus Heath had realised exactly what Wade was doing. And Heath didn't find it the least bit funny. But instead of confronting Wade about it, he formed a plan of revenge instead. He knew if he asked the other why he had done it Wade would have given him nothing but bullshit excuses, or flat out refused to give him an answer, and he knew Wade needed to be taught a lesson.

Instead of saying anything to Wade, who was glaring at him, he simply moved to pick up the shirt Wade had been wearing earlier, ripping it into strips. He took one piece of it and moved towards the head of the bed, kneeling down next to Wades head. Before the other man could say anything Heath placed it over his mouth, and tied it tightly around the back of his head, affectively gagging the older man. When this happened Wade began struggling, not liking where this was going. But Heath couldn't care less. He moved to the foot of the bed, and after a few moments of trying to restrain Wades flailing legs, he managed to get the tied up to separate ends of the frame at the bottom of the bed. This left Wade naked, spread eagle and gagged. Perfect.

Heath himself wasn't going to do anything, but while he was waiting for a certain person to show up, Heath decided to have some fun. He grabbed his jacket which he had shed earlier, and took his phone out. He could hear Wades outraged noises through the gag, and he looked almost mortified as Heath began taking pictures of him in that position. Heath made sure to take plenty of pictures, making sure that it was obvious that Wade was the one tied up. When he was satisfied that he had takes a picture of almost _everything_ of Wade, he put his phone away. With a large grin on his face, Heath smugly informed Wade that he wanted to other man to stay far away from him and his friends – including Justin – because after all, what kind of reputation would Wade end up with if those pictures just _happened _ to _accidentally _end up on the internet? Wades anger quickly turned into fear at this. He tried nodding his head as best he could, hoping Heath would understand that he was trying to agree to leave his friends alone. He'd do anything if it meant those pictures didn't get out. He couldn't stand the thought of what the repercussions would be.

Heath understood perfectly well, but he decided that Wade still needed the original punishment he had set up. So he patiently waited. Fortunately he didn't have to wait long before there was a knock on the door. Ignoring the pleading looks Wade was sending him he walked over to the door, opening it, and allowing the person to enter the room. He knew this person had a soft spot for him, and would do almost anything he asked of him, which was sweet yet somewhat creepy at the same time. But Heath wasn't complaining. Because Heath also knew that this person wanted to cause Wade pain, and that was what Wade deserved. So he had asked the man to meet him here at this time with very simple instructions. He could do anything he wanted to Wade, as long as he didn't mark Wades face – he didn't need anyone knowing about this after all – he didn't kill the other, and he didn't permanently injure Wade. Oh, and that he fucked Wade at least twice, whether Wade was willing or not. He knew it was probably a bit cruel, but Wade had raped him once before, had attempted to rape him a second time, and well, Wade was just a dick in general that needed to learn his place. With that being said he turned around and winked at Wade, telling him to have fun, almost laughing at the fear on his face. He turned back to the man again, giving him a sweet smile, and thanking his again before giving him a quick peck on the cheek – to which the other man almost blushed – and turned to take his leave. When he got near the door he turned back to Wade once more.

"I think my choice is pretty obvious now" was all he said before he turned and left, leaving Wade alone with the big red monster. He smirked all the way back to his room at the thought of what Kane would do to Wade. Oh yeh, Wade would get what was coming to him. It was the best thought he'd had all week. He grew slightly nervous as he got closer to Justin's room. He had to speak to the other man. But he still wasn't sure what to say. But he knew he had to talk to him. So he took out his key card and went in. Justin was sat on one of the beds, staring at the wall. Heath moved to sit on the other bed, facing him. It was almost as if Justin didn't even notice he was there. Not knowing what else to do, Heath leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to Justin's. It shocked Justin out of his state, but Heath moved away before the other could reciprocate the kiss.

"Heath? What are you doing here? I thought you left?" just seemed so shocked, but fragile at the same time. It almost broke Heaths heart to hear the pain in the others voice.

"I don't know exactly why you did what you did, but I do kinda get it. And I'm not saying what you did was ok, because it wasn't. But I know that, even though at first I may not have really loved you, I have feelings for you. It's not love, not yet because I've never really had a chance to get to love you for real. But I do feel something. So while I don't condone what you did, I'll give you another chance. We can put it all behind us, like, start fresh or something. Actually go out on dates or something like that, right? Like normal people do? But no more carving things into me chest or like, kidnapping me or something ok? I mean, that's if you do still want me, we don't have to..."

"No! I do! I want to, really I do! And I promise no more of what I use to do; I want to treat you right. I mean, I love you; I don't want to lose you! God I'd die of I lost you" Justin was crying at this point, but he didn't care. Heath was giving him another chance, and he was determined not to blow it. He leaned forward to capture Heaths lips in a gentle kiss, wanting to show the other man exactly what his words had meant to Justin. But as they kissed, Heath ran his hand up Justin's arm with the intention of pulling his closer, but pulled away instead when his hand became wet. As Heath broke the kiss to look at his hand all he could see was red. What the hell was it?

Justin gasped, trying to move away from Heath, but Heath wasn't having any of it. He moved forward to grab Justin again, ripping his shirt sleeve up, revealing a horrid mess of jagged lines and blood running across Justin's arm. Heath didn't say anything; he just gathered Justin up in his arms and held onto the slightly smaller man as he sobbed. Heath didn't know things had gotten this bad. Had Justin hurt himself just because Heath left? Maybe Justin was telling the truth when he said he'd die if he lost Heath. Right now Heath was more than glad he'd made the decision he had; he knew he wouldn't be able to live with himself if Justin had killed himself because he had chosen Wade. With that thought in mind, Heath picked up Justin and took him to the bathroom, sitting him down on the toilet lid. He filled the sink full of warm water and grabbed a first aid kit and a wash cloth. He didn't say anything as he gently washed Justin's arm, but Heath felt like crying when he was what those jagged lines really were.

'HEATH'

One simple name, one simple word, carved into Justin's arm, and it made Heath feel more than a bit guilty. He brought his free hand up to rub his own chest, where his scars were. He could tell that the cuts on Justin's arm weren't deep enough to require stitching or Justin going to hospital, but they were deep enough that they would scar the way Heaths had. But Heath didn't say anything to Justin about it. He simply bandaged up the other mans arm and took him back to the bedroom when he finished cleaning up. He stripped Justin and himself down to their boxers, then moved them both under neither the covers, Justin curled up in Heaths chest. With a simple press of his lips on Justin's forehead, he told the older man to get some sleep. Heath followed soon after Justin. Heath was glad to be able to sleep once more with Justin in his arms, and no confusion running through his mind. It was the best sleep Heath had, had in weeks.

Meanwhile back in the other room, Wade could not say the same thing...

**Dun dun dun! Sooooo? How many people were expecting this? Hehe, what can I say, I'm evil like that. :P I'm so tempted to write the scene with Wade and Kane but I don't know how many people would actually read it :\ oh well, hope you enjoyed it! And no, it's not quite finished yet, so there will be more up soon :) Review please you lovely people! **


	16. Chapter 16

**READ THIS THING UP HERE FIRST! This is for those of you who wanted to see what Kane did to Wade, but if you didn't want to know for whatever reason you don't have to read this chapter, the rest of the story will still make sense if you skip this! But for the rest of you enjoy!**

After Heath left, Wade really started panicking. It was one thing being tied up. It was a completely different thing to be tired naked to your bed, spread eagle, with a man in the room who had already severally groped you that last time he beat you up. Wade though he would never get over the feeling of Kane's huge hands grabbing his ass. Now, he was almost begging that a few gropes was all the other man would give him. Maybe that was it; maybe Heath just wanted Kane to scare him a bit. After all, Heath was a nice person; he could never condone anyone being raped right? ...Right? Wade hoped to God he was right.

Kane moved closer to the bed, dropping a bag Wade hadn't even noticed him carrying. Wade briefly wondered what was in the bag, but for the life of him he didn't want to know. He saw Kane moving over to open the bag, and Wades eyes widened at what he brought out. What the hell did Kane want a video camera for? But he couldn't ask. Wade wasn't even sure he would ask even if he could. He saw Kane moving to set the camera up somewhere where it had the perfect view of the bed. And a perfect view of the bed meant a perfect view of Wade. Oh shit.

Kane moved back over to Wade, grabbing the bag along the way and sitting it down next to Wade, while Kane settled himself in between Wades spread legs. Kane remembered what Heath had said, he had told Kane everything Wade had done to him – ok Heath might have exaggerated but Kane didn't need to know that – and Kane was furious. He had a soft spot for the smaller man, he couldn't help it. And so when Heath had asked him for help he had jumped at the chance. He knew Heath wanted Wade to feel the pain Heath himself had felt. And Kane would make sure that Wade felt nothing but pain and humiliation. Kane looked Wade up and down, almost smirking at the sight of him. Wade looked like nothing more than a cheap slut, and that's exactly what he'd feel like by the time Kane was finished.

Wade felt Kane settle between his legs. What scared him more than anything were Kane's eyes. Admittedly the fact that Kane was being completely silent was slightly creepy as well, but Kane's eyes held nothing except anger and the silent promise of pain. Wade felt more than saw Kane reaching forward, probably to get something else out of the bag. He was right. Kane moved slightly more forward, and tied a blindfold around Wades eyes. Wade now had no way of knowing what Kane was going to do next, and it scared him more than just a little. There was nothing for a few moments, and then he felt it. He felt a large, callous hand running up the inside of his thigh, fingers ghosting over his entrance. He breathed a sigh of relief as the hand left, but that relief was short lived as something cold closed around his member. A cock ring. That bastard had put a cock ring on him. Wade hadn't even heard him getting it, so focused on what that hand was doing, and now he had a cock ring on. Wade almost wanted to cry. Almost. But he didn't. Instead he stayed silent, praying that it would be over soon.

No sooner had he thought that, he felt a dry finger probing at his entrance. Wade had always been on top, so this was a new feeling to him. And it's one he didn't like. The felt the finger moving away for a second, and Wade felt himself relax, until that finger thrusted into him painfully. Kane thrust it in all the way, smirking at the effort Wade was putting in to try and stay quiet. He moved his finger around for a moment, before removing it, only to shove it back in along with another. He didn't take too long; he only left them in there for a moment before he removed them. He spat on his cock, and shoved as much of it in as he could, grinning at the scream that was suffocated by the gag.

Wade was in pain. Kane was fuckin huge, and he probably wasn't even all the way in yet. He felt Kane pull out only to thrust himself back in, managing to get the whole of his cock in this time, Wades blood helping as a lubricant. He thrusted in at a merciless pace, but began slowing down as an idea struck him. At a slower and gentler pace, Kane began thrusting in again, changing direction constantly until he found what he was looking for. Wades cried quickly turned into a moan as Kane hit his prostate. When he found it, he angled his body so he could hit it each time, and then began thrusting again at a faster pace, hitting his prostate over and over again.

He knew Wade must have felt somewhat humiliated at the fact he was feeling pleasure from being fucked, but Kane couldn't help but add more insult to the injury.

"Look at this, the dirty little sluts getting off on this. Do you like that Wade? You like taking it in the ass? You really are a whore aren't you? I mean, you can't be a man, no real man would moan like that with a cock in their ass, so you must be a whore right? Then again, I'm not paying you, so maybe you're just a free little slut"

Kane grinned in satisfaction as Wades cried got worse. Wade had never felt so humiliated. Nobody had ever said anything like that to him; he wouldn't know how to respond, even if he could. A small part of his brain was asking him if there was any truth to Kane's words. After all, despite how much he was crying, he couldn't stop himself from moaning everytime Kane hit his prostate. Did that make him a slut? Wade didn't know, all he knew was he wanted to cum badly, to the point where he was almost willing to beg Kane to take the cock ring off. God he really was a whore wasn't he?

When Kane knew he was about to cum he pulled out of Wade and straddled his chest, then started jerking himself off. Wade had no idea what was going on until he felt something hitting his face, and he recognised it instantly. Kane was coming on his face. He didn't know how much more humiliation he could take. But Wade inner turmoil was quickly silenced as his gag was ripped off and Kane shoved his cock in Wades mouth. Wade gagged at the taste of himself, it was absolutely disgusting. First Kane had ra-fucked him. He had fucked him. Wade couldn't have been raped. It just wasn't possible. But he had been fucked, and now the monster was shoving himself in Wades mouth, and Wade almost wanted to die. At least if he Kane killed him he wouldn't have to go through this anymore, but god wasn't that kind. Instead of dying he just lay there, gagging and chocking occasionally as Kane fucked his mouth. He felt him growing hard again, and dreaded the thought of what was coming next.

Kane had decided that, now he had already fucked him once, he might as well remove the blindfold, just so he could see the look in Wades eyes. When he removed it, he also removed himself from the moist heat of Wades mouth. He sat back on Wades chest, trying to think of what to do next, and he smirked at what his brain came up with.

"How much do you want it?" he could see the confusion on Wades eyes, so he reached back and stroked Wades cock until he could see the confusion painted over with understanding.

"How much do you want it?" he asked again.

"I...I want it, please, I need it, I need to cum. Please!" Wade begged the other man. It was humiliating, but the pain in his cock out weighted that humiliation ten times over.

"I'll tell you what then, seeing as how we both have a little problem that needs sorting. I'm rather tired after fucking you the first time, so how about I let you out of your bonds, and you ride me and get me off. And if you do a good enough job, I'll let you cum. And if you say no, well I could always just leave you here, tied up, with that ring on..." Kane smirked at the pained yet fearful look in Wades eyes at the idea of being left in that position.

"No! You, you can't leave me like this!"

"Then you know what you need to do. But first, I need to know if you'll behave. So?"

"Yeh, I'll behave, I promise." Wade stuttered out. It was agony saying those words, knowing what he had to do. But he needed this. He needed release. And he was willing to do almost anything to get it.

Kane got up and, spotting the keys were Heath had left them, Kane released Wade from his cuffs, allowing Wade to remove his ankle binds by himself. He sat down on the bed against the head board, and motioned towards his cock. Wade crawled over to where the bigger man sat, past the point of trying to fight, and straddled his lap. Wade screwed his eyes up and sat up slightly, just enough so he could press the head of Kane's cock against his entrance. With one last shuddering breath, he lowered himself down onto the other mans length until Kane was all the way in. Be braced himself, giving himself a moment to compose himself, before he started moving. He only moved slightly at first, but at Kane's assistance began moving up and down on Kane's length at a more vigorous pace. He grabbed onto Kane's shoulders, feeling the other man grabbing his thighs, and rode Kane hard, until the other man came inside of him.

As Kane came down from his high he could hear Wade whimpering, and he knew immediately what the other wanted. Kane slid out of Wade, and told Wade to sit at the edge of the bed with his legs spread. Smirking lightly to himself, he reached inside the bag and pulled out one last item. He handed Wade the vibrator and told him that he could only get off using that, and nothing else. He removed Wades cock ring and told him to get started when he had positioned himself where he could see Wade perfectly. But what Wade didn't know was that the camera that Kane originally got out, that he had forgotten about and had recorded everything Kane and Wade had done, could see him perfectly as well.

Wade knew he was acting, like a cheap slut but he just had to cum. He knew it wouldn't take long to get off, but he tried to rush anyway. He slid the vibrator in with ease – his blood and Kane's cum making it easy – and switched it on, before he started fucking himself with it. Wade was moaning with each thrust of the vibrator, and knew he was getting close. He had been hard for so long and the feeling of the vibrator inside him sent him over the edge. With a loud shout Wade came.

Kane smirked at the sight. Wade looked even more like a whore now that he did when they started. Sat on the bed with his legs spread, covered in Kane's and his own cum, with a vibrator sticking out of his ass. Yeh, Kane had accomplished what he came here for.

Kane moved to get most of the things he had brought with him, with the exception of the vibrator. He told Wade he could keep that for when he needed a good fuck in the future. Wade felt ashamed. But his ashamed look became a mortified one when Kane grabbed the video camera he had put there in the beginning. Wade had forgotten all about it until now! Oh God, what was Kane gonna do with that footage? But before he could ask, Kane had already gathered his stuff and was out of the door, leaving Wade alone.

Wade just sat on his bed, crying, feeling nothing but shame, humiliation and pain.

Kane on the other hand was rather happy with the nights turn out. He had done exactly what he was suppose to do, give Wade a dose of his own medicine and humiliate him in the process. But what would he do with that video of Wade? Of course he would give a copy to Heath, so the other knew exactly what had happened, but maybe he could give it to a few others back stage? He was sure Big Show would love to see it, and it could hand it to a few others who he knew would enjoy it. Yeh, he could send it to a few people back stage, who would send it to a few of their friends back stage, and eventually everyone will have seen it and Wades reputation would be ruined.

Overall, it seemed like a good nights work for Kane.

**Please review? I know it was a random chapter, but I wrote it for those of you who asked for it, so please review? Because you love me? and yes, Kane is probably a bit ooc :P**


	17. Chapter 17

Wade was furious. Well, as furious as someone who could barley breathe without feeling pain could be. He sat under the spray of the shower, too tired to stand, as watched the remains of his torture swirl around the drain before disappearing. The past few hours ran through Wades mind, and he promised himself he would get revenge. Not on Kane, no, Wade wanted to avoid that man as much as physically possible. But Heath? That little slut would get what was coming to him. How dare he leave him there after the promise of sex to be assaulted by that vile creature? He'd get what was coming to him. Wade would make sure that by the time he was finished with that little whore he'd know his place, he'd know what pain was. Wade would break him. And he knew exactly how to do it. And that thought left the English man on the floor of the shower, dripping wet, in pain, and grinning like he was a maniac. And it wasn't far from the truth.

Heath cradled Justin's head to his chest, hoping his heart beat would lull the older man back into sleep. He had woken from his previous sleep screaming Heaths name, begging for forgiveness even in his semi-unconscious state. It broke Heaths heart, almost as much as the sight of Justin's arm had when he'd arrived back. Justin might have hurt him yes, but he loved the other man. His feelings were real. And to know the extent of the punishment Justin was inflicting upon him-self simply because he loved Heath, it was almost enough to break him all over again. He vowed he'd do anything to keep Justin safe, make sure he was okay again. They'd be alright he promised himself. But Heath made that promise with no knowledge of what the next few weeks would have in store for them.

**I'm so sorry for not posting! I had loads of stuff to do before I broke up from college, and by the time I was finished I lost all inspiration! Luckily I have that back though, and I know exactly what I am going to do with this fic, so I thought I'd throw in a little teaser for you all. Believe me when I say Wade isn't finished with Slariel yet ;)**

**Review if you want more! ... :D**


	18. Chapter 18

Heath .

It had been two weeks since the incident with Justin and so far things had been looking up. Justin had started looking after himself more, with the help of himself of course, and had stopped punishing himself for hurting Heath. He hadn't come back to work properly yet, only appearing on house shows until he was comfortable again, but they were taking it one step at a time. But there was still one thing bothering Heath. Wade.

The older man had avoided contact with both Heath and Justin, and also Kane which he couldn't help but find rather amusing, but he always got the feeling the Brit was watching him, almost like he was waiting for something. But he had no idea what. He admitted he might have gone a little over board with his revenge, but it seemed like nothing short of what he deserved. And at least Heath had the decency to prevent Kane from spreading that video around backstage. But he still couldn't help himself from looking over his shoulder constantly, despite the older man having done nothing except stare.

Heath shook the thought from his mind as he made his way back to the hotel. He hadn't even seen Wade that night so he had no idea why he was fretting. He just needed to relax and get back to Justin as soon as he could. It had been the taping of SmackDown so Justin didn't show, and he was missing his lover greatly. Once again he shook the fear that crept into his mind. Surely it was coincidental that he hadn't seen Wade the same night he'd left Justin alone in the hotel right? It had to be. But Heath pressed the accelerator slightly harder anyway.

When he reached the hotel he parked up, and after locking the car he all but ran to his and Justin's room, unable to completely shake the feeling that something was wrong. As he got closer to his room the feeling increased. His heart almost stopped as he reached the door, or what was left of it. Someone had clearly broken into their room, and Heath briefly wondered how nobody else had heard the noise. He crept into the room slowly, inspecting it as he went. He searched everywhere; bathroom and closet included, and came to a conclusion he wished he hadn't. Justin was gone. And Heath had a feeling he knew exactly who took him.

Justin P.O.V

Justin groaned as he slowly opened his eyes. His head was killing him, but he managed to focus long enough to take in his surroundings. He appeared to be tied to a chair, the ropes binding his wrists to the chair was almost enough to cut off his circulation, and he was gagged and blindfolded. The irony was not lost on Justin. He was racking his mind trying to remember what had happened, not entirely sure he wanted to. He remembered waiting in the hotel for Heath to come back, when he heard a merciful bang. Justin could remember someone forcing their way in to the room, he had tried to make a run for it but something had hit him in the back of the head, knocking him out cold. And then he woke up here. Damn it! Who was it? Justin couldn't remember at all, but at the sound of a door slamming open not too far from him, he had a feeling he was about to find out.

Heath P.O.V

Heath was going crazy trying to think of where they could be. He knew Wade had taken Justin, who else could it have been? Nobody else had a vendetta against either of them, except the homophobes backstage of course, but none of them would risk losing their jobs by attacking either of them without cause, so the only option left was Wade. Heath almost wished he could call the police, but he wasn't stupid, what was he supposed to say? "Yes officer, this man kidnapped by boyfriend, who by the way kidnapped and raped me in the first place, because he wants revenge for me letting someone else rape him for trying to break us up. Oh, and he raped me in the first place, that's how this all started" yeh, because that sounded totally plausible. He had no idea what to do.

The sound of his phone ringing was enough to bring him out of his stupor. He glanced at the caller id, which read: Justin. A small spark of hope flickered inside him as he opened the phone, but the sounds that followed were quick to distinguish it. He could hear Justin screaming, begging for the pain to stop, it sounded like he was being tortured. With a sickening thought Heath realised he probably was. Finally the sounds died down, but Heath could still hear slight whimpering and sobbing coming from his boyfriend. Until an all too familiar accent assaulted his hearing.

"This is all your fault you little whore! Did you really think you could get away with what you did to me? Humiliating me like that? You must be delusional to think that I wouldn't want revenge. And I know the perfect way to get it; by breaking the thing you love the most. Maybe I should beat him some more, or I might even do to him what I did to you, bet that'd break him. Or, considering it's you I want hurt, you could take his place. Tell you what I'll do, since I'm in a forgiving mood. I'll text you an address, and you can meet me there. Show up, and Justin goes free, no more pain, no more punishment. Don't show up? I'll kill him, and you know I'm not joking. You have no other options, you can't call the police, and even you aren't stupid enough to risk his life by getting someone else involved. So I guess I'll see you there. You've got one hour."

By the time Wade hung up, Heath's breath had already left is body. Unable to shake the sounds of Justin's torture out his head, Heath tried to stand, having fallen to the floor as the full force of the words of the Brit hit him hard. And as the text came through to his phone, with an address and nothing more, Heath knew there was only one option.

Justin P.O.V

Justin could feel something wet dripping down his face, and he wasn't sure if it was his blood or his tears. He was in so much pain after the brutal beating he had received from Wade, finally understanding the full extent of the damage the Brit could cause, and that was just with his bare hands. He didn't even want to think about what he could do if he had a weapon in his hands. Yet despite all the pain, all the blood and all his screams, Justin hadn't cried until he'd known Heath could hear him, could hear what Wade was doing to him. Justin knew that whilst in reality he might have deserved it for what he had done to Heath, Heath wouldn't think that. So he knew that when Heath was given the ultimatum by Wade, he'd be stupid enough to come here and risk himself to save Justin instead of leaving him to be rightfully punished. And Wade knew it as well. He had informed the high-flyer that he knew exactly what Heath would do. He would come here to try and help Justin, claiming that it was him Wade wanted revenge on and it had nothing to do with Justin. And after what Wade had told him he was going to do to his lover, he cursed Heaths hero complex. He cursed Heath for loving him, for wanting to help him. Because after all, what was he going to do when Wade broke him? When Wade broke them? Justin for the first time in his life had no answers. So he sat, and he cried, because he had no idea what else he could do except pray to God Heath wouldn't come. But he knew deep in his sorrow filled heart, they were prayers that would never be answered.


	19. Chapter 19

As Heath neared the address, he could feel his heart rate increasing. He knew he would do anything to save his lover, that much was certain, but with the idea of what Wade might do to him swimming through his mind, he couldn't help the fear cursing through his veins. But he'd take the pain willingly with the hope that Wade would find no further use for Justin and let his lover loose. After all, this was between him and Wade, Justin had nothing to do with it. It had started with Wade and Heath, and it was damn well going to finish with them. But despite his determination he couldn't help but hope it wouldn't end exactly the way it had started, with the Brit raping him. Heath wasn't sure if he could take that pain again.

As Heath pulled up to the house, he parked his car and exited, his feet drawing him closer to the door with every step. With one last deep sigh, he raised his hand to tenderly knock on the door, a small part of his hoping he couldn't be heard. But that hope was crushed when an arm closed around his neck, and he felt a familiar pinch of a needle entering his neck, yet it seemed to be different to the last time. Instead of his world instantly fading back, the feeling in his limbs was slowly fading, and Heath couldn't move. Heath was paralysed, but he was still wide awake, and despite being unable to feel his limbs, he could still feel the arm tightening around his neck, and the pain shooting through him when he was let go of, and he fell to the floor. Heath could feel pain, but was helpless to defend himself. And that scared the red head more than anything.

Wade P.O.V

As I dragged Heath through the house I couldn't help but smirk, which almost turned into a grin as I neared the door to the basement. Almost. The knowledge of why Heath needed punishing was still fresh in my mind, and it only added to my rage as I kicked the door open and threw the younger down the stairs. As I slowly stalked my way down after him, I glanced over at Justin; the pain on his face at the sight of his lover gave me a wicked idea. If Justin felt pain from seeing Heath hurt, then maybe the reverse of that worked as well. What better way to hurt Heath than to hurt the thing he loved the most right? But there would be time for that near the end; I wanted nothing more than to make Heath bleed at that moment, using nothing more than my bear hands. Well, my hands, and maybe a few other body parts. Might as well have some fun right? Besides, I'd been dying to feel Heath clamped tightly around me once more, it was amazing, the way his body felt, resisting around me. And I'd feel it again. After all, who could stop me?

Heath P.O.V

I could feel the fear running through my veins once more, yet this time in was accompanied by sorrow. I turned my eyes, as they seemed to be the only thing that I could move, and the sight of my boyfriend tied up, bloodied and beaten was enough to bring tears to my eyes, yet it seemed ironic that crying was the one thing Wade's injection would allow me to do, yet I didn't want to. I'd scream, I shout, I'd beg if I had to, but God I didn't want to cry in front of him, yet now it seemed like I'd get no choice.

The first punch seemed to come out of nowhere, and it hit me straight in the mouth, as he straddled my waist so he could reach my face better. My first instinct was to raise my arms to protect myself from the blows raining down on me, but my limbs not being co-operative was a painful reminder that Wade had made me completely defenceless. But despite my body not working, my ears still picked up the gentle crying of my lover behind his gag, and knowing Justin was watching this was almost as bad as the physical pain Wade seemed to enjoy inflicting upon me. I could feel the blood dripping down my face and chest, staining my t-shirt as well as my hair. I almost found the mental image of dark red staining my bright orange hair to be amusing, but the pain that caused it seemed to be affecting my sense of humour in that moment.

He stopped hitting me long enough for me to catch my breath, but it did nothing to ease my stress as his fingers began carding through my hair, gently caressing it, and that scared me more than the pain. As his hands moved down slowly to caress my neck, and then quickly move under my t-shirt, I could hear Justin's sobbing changing into an out raged cry. I looked over to him, before my eyed moved back over to our captor, looking at him in almost disbelief that he would be sick enough to attempt this in front of Justin. Although I guess I shouldn't be surprised. After everything he's done it shouldn't come as a shock that he would do this here and now. I feel like I almost should have expected it.

The pain of him digging his nails into my chest shook me out of my stupor. I could feel him dragging his nails all the way down to the top of my pants, but he leaves my t-shirt bunched up under my arms. As Wade begins undoing my belt, I close my eyes in shame. It was bad enough I let this happen the first time, and almost let it happen a second, but now I was about to be raped by the vile Brit once more, and this time my lover was here to witness my shame. Justin probably wouldn't want to touch me once Wade was trough with me, and I wouldn't blame him for it. I desperately attempt to move as I feel him undoing my zipper, but all I can do is lie there helplessly as he beings pulling my pants and boxers down around my ankles, only to turn me over onto my stomach a few seconds later. It will probably make it easier for him to fuck me that way I figure. My breath quickens ass Wade grabs my ass, pulling my cheeks apart, and then something large is pressed against my entrance. I briefly wonder when on earth he took his jeans off, but the question quickly leaves my minds as he thrusts into me.

The pain is unbearable, and I try to scream but nothing leaves my mouth except a slight gasp, and I can feel my tears finally running free. As Wade pulls out of me and thrusts back in I can feel myself tearing apart, and I'm almost thankful for it, because I remember from the last time he raped me that at least my blood will ease his thrusting slightly, better to be bloody than be taken dry. I try desperately not to look at Justin, but my eyes don't comply, and I find myself seeking him out. As we lock eyes I can see he is in as much pain as me, maybe not physically, but I can see the emotional strain this is putting on him, yet I see no disgust in his eyes, and I can't help but pray to myself that maybe when this is all over he will stay with me. Maybe I won't be alone after all. I must have lost track of time, because the next thing I feel is Wade pulling out of me. I hear a satisfied groan, and I can feel his cum coating my lower back and ass. He doesn't bother cleaning me up before he pulls my pants back up, and the next thing I know I'm being lifted into a chair across from Justin, my hands being tied behind my back. I can't help but see the irony in this situation. I see him smirk as he walks away, the door closing and locking behind him. And as I look at Justin, I can see he's just as scared as I am as we both wonder the same things. What is Wade planning next?


	20. Chapter 20

**I've been gone for so long! I've had such a busy time lately, and had no time to write at all! I'm sorry! To make it up to you I've written a tiny chapter to tide you over till the final part, as I think I only have one chapter left to write. I'll be sad when it's finished :( but now, onto the tiny chapter!**

Heath opened his eyes when he heard the door opening. He felt dread fill his heart once more at the thought of Wade might do, Heath didn't think he could take much more. Wade's footsteps were gentle as he came closer, his eyes almost gentle when they locked with Heaths. Heath could feel his breath catch in his throat when Wade lifted his hand, tenderly stroking Heaths cheek in an almost mockingly loving touch. He knew it was wrong but he couldn't help but lean slightly into the touch. Wade moved his hand down slowly and grabbed hold of the chain around Heaths neck, pulling it free. It was silent enough for them to hear the pendant drop, clanking against the cold floor. Heath could see Wade smile, but for once it didn't seem cruel, it looked like a genuine smile. It didn't help Heaths confusion when he leaned forward and kissed Heath lightly on the lips, then straightened up again and left.

He looked over to Justin in the hope that his lover might understand what Wade was up to, but he was met with a cold gaze. Justin seemed almost angry at him, but that didn't make sense. Heath hadn't done anything, had he? Admittedly he knew Justin wouldn't be happy about Wade kissing him, but surely Justin knew there was nothing Heath could have done to stop him? Justin quickly turned away, refusing to look at him, which just confused heath even more. What on earth was going on? And why wouldn't Justin just talk to him if he was upset? Wade had removed the gag from him while heath was asleep, so there was nothing stopping them from talking. Heath decided to find out.

"What is up with you? I haven't done anything and you're giving me the cold shoulder, what's wrong?" heath asked desperately, in the hope Justin would explain things to him. He wasn't quite ready for the outburst that followed his question.

"What's' wrong? Are you seriously asking me that? I'm tied up in a basement after I got kidnapped and beaten to hell and back by some lunatic, who decided that if he can't have you nobody can, so either you get with him, or I die. That's the damn reason he brought us both here. Not for revenge, but because he's insane, and he apparently loves you. And apparently that choice isn't so hard for you to make. I saw the way you looked at him when he kissed you just now; you loved it, didn't you?

You're such a whore; I don't know why I bothered with you in the first place. And now, because I decided, for some unknown fucking reason to bother trying to be with you, I'm here, in this freezing cold basement, hungry, in pain, and it's all your fault. I love you Heath, I do, but you're just not worth all this fucking trouble. Nobody is."

Heath could feel his heart break with every word Justin screamed at him. The tears cascaded down his face and he didn't bother trying to hide them, there was no point anymore. He'd lost the man he loved, even if they made it out of this Justin would never forgive him for everything that had happened. Heath was going to be alone forever. Unless…

There was one thing Heath could do. And it would kill his soul doing it, but what other choice did he have? There was none. He had to do this. It was the only way to make things right.

**Haha! I'm teasing you with this little chapter, because I'm mean ^_^ so, is it obvious what Heath is going to do? Probably….. or is it? Guess you'll just have to wait and see… muahahahah! …. Please review? Because you love me? It makes me write faster….**


	21. Chapter 21

There had been silence in the room for what felt like hours, but in reality it was only a few minutes. Guilt ran through Justin's body at what he had said but he couldn't help it, it just came out. And there was no way he could take it back. He was just so jealous though. In their short time together before Heath had arrived, Wade had confessed to him that while he was planning on seeking revenge for what Heath had done, he was also planning on making the younger man his. While he had been obsessing over the ginger, he had admittedly fallen for him, and craved every touch between them, whether it was forceful or gentle, he needed Heath. He had started out with the plan of making Justin fall, and having Heath as his bitch. But now he cared nothing for Justin, he just wanted Heath in his arms the way Justin had had him, after punishing him for the incident with Kane of course. And after that, seeing Wade kiss Heath the way only Justin should have enraged him, and he made the idiotic conclusion in his head that it was all Heath's fault, even though he could clearly see now that he had calmed down, that it was his and Wade's fault. But it was all too late.

He and Heath hadn't made any form of eye contact since he had said it, and he couldn't blame the younger male for not wanting to look at him. He thought about trying to talk to Heath, but really what could he say?

The thought of any form of contact was thrown out when the door opened and Wade entered once more. He walked straight over to Heath, pretty much ignoring Justin's presence. His hand reached out again, but this time he ran his fingers through Heath's hair almost rhythmically. The tenderness he showed almost broke Justin's heart. Maybe he wasn't the only one genuinely in love with the young ginger. He could see Heath closing his eyes at the gentle touch, and couldn't help but feel enraged at him for enjoying this. But then again, Heath was allowed to now wasn't he? After all, he had pretty much thrown him away, so Heath was, in a sense, free to do whatever he pleased. And that thought almost killed Justin.

Heath P.O.V.

I could feel Wade running his fingers through my hair. It felt almost soothing, and I couldn't help closing my eyes and leaning into his touch once more. Before now I would have felt guilty, but now it didn't matter. It's not like Justin cared anymore. So when Wade leaned in to softly press his lips against mine again, I did what felt right and pressed back, kissing him. He seemed almost shocked for a minute, his hand stilling in my hair, but then he moved it once move, and brought it down to cup my cheek gently, pressing his lips against mine only the smallest bit more forcefully, but still the gentlest kiss they'd ever shared. Wade brought his other hand down, and moved it somewhere behind me. I couldn't see what he was doing, but I could feel the ropes around my hands loosening. Once my hands were free I brought one up to cup the back of Wade's neck, the other one grasping his bicep firmly. I stood slowly, my lips never leaving Wade's once, and brought my arms up to wrap around his neck and his hands fell to my hips. We seemed to fit perfectly in this position, my body almost moulding to him. It wasn't awkward like with Justin, who was smaller, it was just, right somehow. Justin. I had almost forgotten about him. I gently broke my kiss with Wade to look over at him, and I could see pain in his eyes. For a moment I felt almost sorry for him, but that soon changed to anger. How dare he feel upset after everything he said to me? He had no right to be hurt by what I was doing; he's the one that threw me away!

But my anger quickly faded as I felt Wade's lips against my neck. I could feel his teeth nipping at my skin, and his lips soothing that spot afterwards. I couldn't hold back the moan that erupted from my chest, it just felt so good. My neck had always been sensitive, and even the gentle press of Wade's lips against it was heavenly. His hands glided down from my hips, but avoided my ass completely, and instead gripped the top of my thighs tightly. I wondered why briefly but my confusion cleared and he lifted me. I kept my arms around his neck but moved my legs to wrap around his waist tightly, and I soon felt us moving. He carried me up two sets of stairs, to what appeared to be the master bedroom. It was a cool blue colour, which seemed to have a relaxing feel to it, with several closet doors and bookshelves, and a large bed in the middle of the room, which Wade proceeded to lay me down on. He hovered on top of me, just long enough to stare into my eyes, almost like he was searching for permission. I smiled up at him gently, and that seemed to be all he needed. I sat up just long enough for him to remove my battered t-shirt, and laid back down as Wade's mouth trailed a path down my chest, licking and nibbling the entire way, stopping briefly to tease my nipples with his tongue until they hardened, they continued down my chest. When he reached my hips he stopped, then moved his mouth back up my chest, following the same path. He returned to my neck when he began biting me, not hard, just enough to leave light marks. His hand moved down to undo my pants, and then he pulled away from my neck so he could remove my pants. I had to pretend I didn't see the look of sorrow in his eyes when he saw the blood.

Wade P.O.V.

The sight of the blood, so vivid against Heaths pale thighs, shocked me for a moment, but that feeling soon turned into anger, and for once, it was aimed towards myself. I knew I had done this to him, I made him bleed, I tore him apart, I nearly broke him. But maybe this was my chance to make things okay. With a gentle kiss and a promise to soon return, I wandered off into the attached bathroom, grabbing a cloth and returning to Heath. I spread his legs and began washing the blood off, trying not to hurt him as I got closer to the tears. I knew it stung slightly, but he braved it out, and let me finish cleaning him. When I was done, I set the cloth down on the bed side table, and moved swiftly back down until I was back between his spread legs. I licked all around the head of Heath's cock, licking over the slit, then moved and licked the underside of Heath's cock, which slowly began hardening again. I took my time tasting Heath's manhood with my tongue. I brought the head into my mouth and began sucking gently. I took more of Heath in, slowly moving down his cock until my mouth was full, and then began sucked harder, moaning around Heath's cock as I reached my hand down to remove my own jeans and boxers, and began stroking myself. Heath was fully hard now, and was moaning at the feeling of a warm, wet mouth around his cock, and couldn't help but gently buck into my mouth. So I gripped Heath's hip with my free hand, and began moving my mouth up and down on Heath's cock at a torturously slow pace. At Heath's moan of impatience I sped up, taking in more of Heath's cock everytime, until it hit the back of my throat. I knew Heath was getting close, so I took the hand that was holding down his hips and used it to squeeze the base of Heath's cock. Heath would get his release, but not just get.

I pulled my mouth off his cock and he gave a noise of disappointment, but that soon changed. I reached up and took the lube that I put under my pillow earlier when Heath wasn't paying attention, and coated my fingers generously. I was determined this time not to hurt him. I slowly pushed one finger inside him, all the way down to the knuckle. He was still slightly lose from earlier, so the finger slid in easily, but damn he was still tight, I couldn't wait to feel him clenched around my cock once more. I brought my finger back out and replaced it with two, pumping them in and out of him, scissoring them slightly to try and loosen him up enough so it wouldn't hurt. His gasps and moans of pleasure were like none I'd ever heard before, and it only served to make my cock grow painfully erect. I quickly slid a third finger in him, wiggling them around slightly as I used my left hand to coat my cock in as much lube as I could. One look in his eyes told me he was as ready as I was, so I removed my fingers and pressed the tip of my cock against his entrance.

I pushed in slowly, until all 9 inches were in and then froze, giving him time to adjust. After a moment, I pulled almost all the way back out, then trusted back in, hitting his prostate dead on. I did this several times, trying to keep my pace but his moaning drove me wild and before I knew it I was slamming in and out of him at a frantic pace. He didn't seem to mind though; he simply brought his hand down to stroke himself in time with my thrusts. I could feel myself getting closer to release but I held back, wanting him to come first. He soon came, his juice squirting all over our stomachs, and the look of pure ecstasy on his face was enough to push me over the edge. I came inside him, filling him up. We both took a minute to catch our breath, and while we did, I reached under the pillow for something else I hid there, in the hope I would finally get Heath here, in bed with me. The look of surprise on his face when he saw it was a look I'll never forget.

**But what was it that Wade hid? Do you know? Let me know what you think, this is the second to last chapter, their story is nearly over, so tell me, do you think there will be a happy ending? Or am I really evil? Keep reading to find out... :D The ending will be up soon, please R it makes me write faster ;) I love all my reviewers! **


	22. Chapter 22

**This is the last chapter of this fic ever guys! Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter and the fic as a whole! I enjoyed writing this but all good things must come to and end! Hope you enjoy **

As I stood over his grave, I wasn't quite sure what I was feeling. Sure, at one point I thought I loved him, but all he ever did was hurt me. He made me feel so much pain, being with him was pure agony most of the time. But now he's dead, and I just don't know how I feel about it. I feel almost, numb. Of course, I had killed him, but that was beside the point. The police had believed my little sob story about how he had attacked me, he had already raped me (rape kits are the most uncomfortable things in the world by the way, but I was still torn up so it only added to the sincerity of the story) and he tried to do it again, so I grabbed the first thing I could find to defend myself. And that thing just so happened to be a knife. Really, the police are idiots, but I got away with it so I'm not complaining. And standing here now, I can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, I don't regret what I did. Killing someone is something that's going to stay away in my mind forever, but I know it was probably the only way out. And now I'm free, and me and my lover can go and live 'happily ever after'. Or at least as happily as we can, we aren't exactly normal people. To be honest I think we're both a bit psychotic, but that's what makes us perfect for each other. I can't help but wonder if it things had been different would be still have gotten together? Oh who cares, that's all in the past now. Me and my baby are happy, we can live happily together, now that it's all over. I can still remember the look in his eyes that fateful night...

_I glanced up in shock as Wade presented me with a knife. What the hell was he up to? _

"_It's simple, we kill Justin, and say it was self defence, say he attacked you. Come on, that scar he left on you should be enough to get them to believe your story. And then we can be together, without that little twerp trying to ruin everything."_

_I could hear the conviction in his tone, as if he had convinced himself his plan would work, and that sexy British accent drew me into the plan as well. He had a point. It would work; I just had to cry and pretend I was petrified and didn't mean to kill him. I couldn't help but smirk up at him. He was right. We stressed and headed downstairs to where Justin was waiting for us. As we got downstairs and headed through the door, I stood in front of Justin as Wade took a place right behind me, and I couldn't help but look into Justin's eyes. I saw fear and anticipation when he saw the knife, but also a hint of regret, heart ache and love. I knew he loved me; they both loved me, even though they had both hurt me. But my mind was made up. There was nothing that could stop me now. And even with the look of shock on Justin's face when I plunged the knife straight in, the gasp from Wade, and the sound of blood dripping from the knife, I couldn't help but smile. I knew I had made the right decision._

As I walked away from his grave and towards the car where my soul mate stood waiting for me, I couldn't help but turn back one last time, my eyes skimming over his name once more. and as my lips curved into a sad smile, I whispered the words I knew I needed to say before I could truly let go.

"Goodbye Wade."

**It's over! My story is finally complete! Come on, be honest, who was and wasn't expecting that ending? Hehe ;)**


End file.
